


Gniazdo Piratów

by Tulippa



Category: Blue Castle - L. M. Montgomery, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulippa/pseuds/Tulippa
Summary: Weteran wojenny i kaleka John Watson wiedzie nudne i nikomu niepotrzebne życie w domu dominującej matki, szukając ucieczki w marzeniach o świecie, w którym jest najlepszą partią w Londynie. Pewnego dnia dowiaduje się, że jest nieuleczalnie chory i został mu maksymalnie jeden rok życia. Ta wiadomość zmienia wszystko...Powierniczka podsunęła mi pomysł napisania crossa Sherlocka i Błękitnego Zamku i uznałam, że to świetna myśl! :) Możecie się spodziewać romansu, ale też zagadek. Będzie to trochę nietypowy johnlock, ale bardzo bym chciała spróbować mormora i kto wie - może mystrade też się pojawi :)Sama jeszcze nie wiem, jak potoczy się akcja, więc piszcie wszystko, co Wam przyjdzie do głowy i - dobrej zabawy! Gra znów się zaczyna ;)





	1. John Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powierniczka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/gifts).



1.

Gdyby nie to, że pewnego poranka padał deszcz, całe życie Johna Watsona potoczyłoby się zupełnie inaczej. Poszedłby wraz z całą swoją rodziną na rocznicę ślubu do jednej z ciotek, a doktor Stamford pojechałby do Szkocji. Ale deszcz lał jak z cebra, za oknem widać było tylko jego długie, szare warkocze, i oto, co się z tego powodu wydarzyło.

John obudził się tuż przed świtem, w najczarniejszą godzinę doby. Ostatnio bardzo źle sypiał, miał koszmary, w których znów przebiegał pustynię pod ostrzałem wrogów, łatał rozprute ciała kolegów, amputował kończyny wyjących potępieńczo takich samych jak on chłopców. Tego dnia przypadały jego trzydzieste urodziny. Był niewiarygodnie młody – dlaczego więc budził się każdego ranka z przejmującym poczuciem, że nic go już w tym życiu nie czeka? Co gorsza, kładł się spać jeszcze bardziej przygnębiony. Każdego dnia skupiał się wyłącznie na tym, żeby doczekać do zmierzchu i móc zasnąć. Choć odkąd wróciły koszmary, nawet te chwile błogosławionego wytchnienia zostały mu odebrane. Leżał w rzednącym szarym półmroku, czekając na znajomy, ostry ból w okolicy serca, który nasilał się, gdy tylko John zbytnio sobie pofolgował. Ból jednak nie nadchodził i John słuchał szmeru deszczu za oknem i w zimnym, bezlitosnym świetle dokonywał przeglądu swego odrażającego pokoju. Jego brzydotę znał na pamięć i nienawidził jej z całego serca. To przed brzydotą tego pokoju uciekł najpierw na studia medyczne, a potem na wojnę. Jego życie miało biec zupełnie innym torem: miał wrócić do kraju jako bohater wojenny, zamożny i w stanie spoczynku. Nie jako kaleka biedny jak mysz kościelna i zmuszony do proszenia matki o przyjęcie go z powrotem pod swój dach. Nienawidził żółtej podłogi z jedynym dywanikiem, który dawno temu zrobiła jego siostra, z wyszytym na nim groteskowym psem, wiecznie szczerzącym zęby. Nienawidził odrapanego i popękanego sufitu; firaneczki z brązowego papieru z czerwonymi malowanymi różami; upstrzonego plamami lustra z przecinającą je ukośną rysą i starych fotografii jeszcze starszych krewnych. Co prawda wszystkie pokoje w tym domu były brzydkie. John z całego serca nienawidził tego domu. Na dole starano się jako tako utrzymać pozory, ale po co wydawać pieniądze na pokoje, do których nikt nigdy nie zaglądał? Johnowi wydawało się, że mógłby coś zrobić, by poprawić wygląd swojego lokum bez dużych nakładów finansowych. Ostatecznie też miał swoją rentę i mógłby ją przeznaczyć na odnowienie pokoju, lecz matka z miejsca odrzucała wszystkie propozycje. Robiła to przy tym w taki sposób, że John nie śmiał nalegać. John w ogóle nie miał w zwyczaju nalegać ani o nic prosić. Jego matka nie znosiła żadnego sprzeciwu. Gdy czuła się obrażona, potrafiła całymi dniami chodzić nadąsana i nie odzywać się do syna, a to było naprawdę trudne do zniesienia. Ale w gruncie rzeczy dlaczego brzydota tego pokoju tak go uwierała, skoro używał go tylko do spania i ubierania się? Nigdy nie pozwalano mu przebywać tutaj w jakimkolwiek innym celu. Ludzie, którzy chcieli być sami, w przekonaniu pani Watson mogli tego pragnąć tylko w jakichś niegodziwych i podejrzanych zamiarach.   
Za to w londyńskim mieszkaniu, które John zajmował w swojej wyobraźni, było wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie. Bo – choć nikt o tym nie wiedział – choć jego życie tutaj było całkowicie pozbawione sensu, w swojej wyobraźni wiódł żywot młodego dandysa, rozchwytywanego przez kobiety, ubierającego się u najlepszych krawców i wydającego legendarne przyjęcia dla połowy miasta, podczas których szampan płynął złotym, musującym strumieniem. Te wspaniałe zabawy, które John przeżywał po nocach, były dla niego jedynym urozmaiceniem beznadziejnej nudy rzeczywistości. Wszyscy członkowie rodziny Watsonów skamienieliby ze zgrozy, a ci, którzy nie żyją, niezawodnie przewróciliby się w grobie, gdyby dowiedzieli się choćby połowy tego, co roiło się w głowie Johna. Dość powiedzieć, że w tym innym świecie John miał całe grono wielbicielek, gotowych mu się oddać na jedno skinienie. Pił też znacznie więcej alkoholu niż widział w całym swoim życiu, a nawet palił papierosy. Był też jeszcze jeden sekret: najważniejszy i najbardziej tajemniczy ze wszystkich, i John prędzej by umarł, niż go ujawnił. W londyńskim mieszkaniu, które John zajmował w swojej wyobraźni, mieszkał ktoś jeszcze.

John nie pamiętał już, kiedy dokładnie po raz pierwszy przeniósł się do tego innego świata, w którym wszystko układało się tak, jak trzeba. Już jako chłopiec uciekał tam podczas nudnych lekcji albo godzin spędzanych w szkolnej kaplicy na drętwych modlitwach. Oczywiście w tamtym czasie nie była to urocza garsoniera, którą zajmował teraz. Dość powiedzieć, że to właśnie wtedy pojawiła się nazwa tego miejsca, która towarzyszyła mu do dziś, mimo, że samo lokum uległo wielokrotnym metamorfozom. Gniazdo Piratów. W porządku. Żaden dorosły mężczyzna nie nazwałby tak swojego domu i John trochę się tego wstydził, ale z drugiej strony będąc chłopcem marzył o tym, żeby w przyszłości zostać piratem. Nie został nim, ale w środku, w najgłebszych zakamarkach duszy czasem się nim czuł. No i przecież nikt na świecie nie wiedział o tej tajemnicy. John spędził tam najstraszniejsze chwile wojny, a podczas rekonwalescencji po postrzale prawie w ogóle nie wracał do rzeczywistości. Przez to często był nieobecny myślami, rozkojarzony i sprawiał wrażenie niezbyt rozgarniętego. Nic sobie jednak z tego nie robił, bo nie szukał przyjaciół i nie zależało mu na niczyjej opinii. Niezależnie jednak od tego, w jakim momencie życia był, Gniazdo Piratów było tylko jego. Wystarczało mu stałe i wierne grono zabiegających o niego dziewcząt, nie potrzebował do szczęścia nikogo więcej. Jednak jakiś czas temu to się zmieniło. W Gnieździe Piratów pojawił się mężczyzna.  
Był wysoki i bardzo szczupły, miał jasną cerę, smoliście czarne włosy skręcone w spiralne loki i absurdalnie niebieskie oczy. John czułby się o niebo lepiej, gdyby mógł powiedzieć, że ten człowiek istnieje wyłącznie w jego wyobraźni, ale to by było kłamstwo, a John nie miał w zwyczaju kłamać. Znał go z widzenia, widywał go od czasu do czasu wskakującego do jadącej dorożki lub idącego szybkim, zamaszystym krokiem ulicą. Tamten nigdy nawet na niego nie spojrzał, jednak niespodziewanie dla samego siebie John zaczął o nim fantazjować. Najpierw tamten pojawiał się tylko w tle jakichś wymyślonych przygód czy przyjęć; potem uczestniczył w rozmowach, stopniowo stał się bliskim towarzyszem Johna, a ostatnio... Mój Boże, czy wolno w ogóle myśleć o czymś takim? Jeśli – zgodnie z tym, co od dzieciństwa wkładała Johnowi do głowy pani Watson – naprawdę Bóg zna wszystkie ludzkie myśli, to John będzie miał przerąbane. Ale niestety nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie wrócić pamięcią do tego wieczoru.   
Jak niemal co wieczór, w Gnieździe Piratów odbywało się przyjęcie, gromadzące najznamienitszych młodzieńców Londynu i jego najpiękniejsze kobiety. Pili szampana, palili fajkę i papierosy, rozmawiali, słuchali muzyki, którą cała rodzina Watsonów nazwałaby piekielną, było wspaniale. John był gospodarzem tego przyjęcia: najważniejszy i najbardziej pożądany ze wszystkich obecnych młodzieńców. Tamten był także. Stał oparty o gzyms kominka w bardzo nonszalanckiej pozie, trzymając między zębami ustnik długiej, wygiętej fajki. Jego błękitne oczy przez cały czas śledziły Johna, rejestrowały każdy jego ruch, każdy gest. Jednak mężczyzna nie zbliżał się ani nie nawiązywał rozmowy. Był jak drapieżnik obserwujący ofiarę i czekający na sposobność do ataku. To skojarzenie wywołało w Johnie wcale nie strach, lecz rozkoszny dreszcz oczekiwania. Stopniowo goście zaczęli się wykruszać. Najpierw damy, potem młodzieńcy. Tamten wciąż krążył po orbicie Johna, nie zbliżając się zanadto i nie inicjując kontaktu. Ani się obejrzeli, gdy wreszcie zostali sami. John gestem odprawił lokaja i służących, którzy chcieli posprzątać po przyjęciu i wolnym krokiem, niby to bez żadnej intencji, zbliżył się do tamtego z kieliszkiem szampana.  
\- Za co pan pije? - zapytał od niechcenia. Tamten zerknął na niego spod oka i umoczył usta w swoim złocistym płynie, który lśnił teraz na jego pełnych wargach w sposób, który odbierał Johnowi spokój. Żadna kobieta – choć John uważał się za konesera kobiecych wdzięków – nie działała na niego z taką siłą.  
\- Za dalszy ciąg tego wieczoru.  
\- O? Zatem ten wieczór będzie miał jakiś dalszy ciąg?  
\- O tak – odpowiedział tamten z uśmiechem, który spowodował, że posłuszne dotąd serce Johna ruszyło wściekłym cwałem.  
Tamten powolnym ruchem odstawił swój kieliszek na gzyms kominka, po czym – wciąż tak samo powoli – wyjął Johnowi z dłoni jego kieliszek, a następnie odstawił go obok swojego. Wyglądały jakby lekko się do siebie tuliły, a szampan w środku musował rozkosznie. Johnowi wydawało się, że w jego wnętrzu dzieje się coś podobnego. Czuł w klatce piersiowej łaskotanie, niczym od rozpękających się złotych bąbelków. Czekał, aż tamten dotknie delikatnie jego policzka, linii szczęki, szyi – potem karku, aż wplecie palce w jego włosy. Nie poruszał się, gdy tamten zbliżył usta do jego warg i pocałował go miękko. Przez chwilę wymieniali czułe, słodkie, niewinne pocałunki, które stopniowo jednak zaczęły zmieniać charakter, gdy tamten mężczyzna przysunął się i przywarł do niego całym ciałem, a następnie oplótł go ramionami. Nie, John też nie stał jak słup soli, wręcz przeciwnie, sam przyciskał ciało do klatki piersiowej, brzucha i ud tamtego, jednocześnie pozwalając swoim dłoniom błądzić po rozkosznie nieznanych rejonach. Rozchylił wargi, dysząc coraz mocniej, gdy poczuł pomiędzy nimi zwinny, ciekawski język. Jęknął – i ten jęk, jak najbardziej rzeczywisty – przywrócił mu zdrowy rozsądek. Leżał potem długie minuty w pościeli, przerażony i zawstydzony, jak wtedy, gdy był chłopcem i pierwszy raz bawił się swoim siusiakiem. Teraz był dorosłym mężczyzną, który z niejednego pieca chleb jadł i w zasadzie nic nie było mu obce, a jednak nigdy nie przypuszczał, że może w ten sposób fantazjować o mężczyźnie! Trochę rozgrzeszał sam siebie, ponieważ w Gnieździe Piratów wolno mu było wszystko – ale zaczął się bacznie obserwować w obecności innych mężczyzn. Czy któryś z nich interesował go w jakikolwiek sposób? Nie. John oczywiście słyszał plotki o tym, że niektórzy mężczyźni brali sobie chłopców do łóżka (robili to, by nie zarazić się od dziwek wstydliwymi i bardzo niebezpiecznymi chorobami), obijały mu się też o uszy wstrętne żarty w koszarach, ale nie przypuszczał, że istnieją na tym świecie mężczyźni, którzy mogliby interesować się innymi mężczyznami w sposób zarezerwowany wyłącznie dla kobiet. I nawet w najbardziej zwariowanych fantazjach nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że sam jest taki. Dlatego te sny na jawie o niebieskookim nieznajomym doprowadzały go do rozpaczy i najwyższego rozstroju nerwowego.

Tego poranka rzeczywistość napierała na niego tak silnie, że nie mógł znaleźć kluczy do swojego Gniazda Piratów. Następowała mu na pięty i ujadała jak rozwścieczony kundel. John miał już trzydzieści lat i był przy tym samotnym i niezbyt atrakcyjnym, niekochanym kaleką – jedynym tak nieudanym typem w tej znakomitej rodzinie. Odkąd pamiętał, jego życie zawsze było nudne i bezbarwne, bez jednego nawet jaśniejszego czy żywszego promyka. Jak daleko wybiegał myślą w przyszłość, wydawało mu się rzeczą pewną, że zawsze będzie to samo, aż wreszcie stanie się zwiędłym staruszkiem. I pomyśleć, że może ma przed sobą nawet osiemdziesiąt lat życia! John wiedział, że to grzech, ale wielokrotnie żałował, że kula, która rozdarła jego ciało na wojnie, ominęła serce.

Słuchał deszczu i z mściwą satysfakcją myślał, że doroczna uroczystość familijna dzisiaj się nie odbędzie. Ta uroczystość, którą ciocia i wuj Anderson wyprawiali z okazji rocznicy swoich zaręczyn, była nieustanną zmorą dla Johna. Pech chciał, że tego dnia przypadały również jego urodziny i doprawdy nikt nie pozwalał mu o tym zapomnieć ani na chwilę. Lecz chociaż chodzenie na uroczystości familijne było dla niego istną katorgą, nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy zbuntować się przeciwko temu. A przecież z góry wiedział, co mu powie każdy z obecnych tam gości. Wuj Anderson, którego John nie cierpiał i którym gardził, mimo, że osiągnął on szczyt aspiracji każdego Watsona, żeniąc się z posagiem, zapyta go ogłuszającym szeptem: "Nie myślimy jeszcze o żeniaczce, serdeńko?" - po czym wybuchnie głupawym, rechocącym śmiechem, który stanowił zawsze niezmienny epilog jego głębokich uwag. Ciotka Anderson, która napawała Johna jakimś zabobonnym strachem, będzie mu opowiadać o swoim wspaniałym, niesłychanie zdolnym, przystojnym i doskonałym synu Philipie, jego wynikach na studiach i jego pięknej narzeczonej Sully, a John będzie musiał robić tak zadowoloną minę, jak gdyby to były jego wyniki w nauce i jego własna narzeczona, w przeciwnym bowiem razie ciotka Anderson czułaby się urażona. A John dawno już zdecydował, że woli raczej obrazić Boga niż ciotkę Anderson, bo Bóg może mu wybaczyć, a ciotka Anderson – nigdy.  
Wujenka Alberta o wyjątkowej tuszy i niezwykle miłym zwyczaju mówienia o swoim małżonku per "on", jakby to była jedyna istota płci męskiej na tym świecie, wciąż nie mogła zapomnieć o tym, jak wcześnie wyszła za mąż, i biadała nad kawalerskim życiem Johna:  
Nie rozumiem, na co wy wszyscy czekacie? Chcesz spotkać księżniczkę z bajki, John? Za naszych czasów to było nie do pomyślenia! Trzydziestoletni kawaler! Ja złapałam męża w wieku szesnastu lat! A on miał zaledwie osiemnaście! Gdybyś ty ożenił się, mając osiemnaście lat, twoje dzieci byłyby już w szkole!  
Wuj Herbert może nic nie powie, a może zauważy żartobliwie: "Aleś ty wyprzystojniał, smyku!", po czym całe towarzystwo gruchnie śmiechem z powodu tego niezwykle zabawnego przypuszczenia, że ten nieudany John mógłby w ogóle wydać się komuś przystojny, a jeszcze bardziej z powodu tego, że ktoś może trzydziestolatka nazywać "smykiem".  
Przystojny, napuszony wuj Jakub, którego John nie cierpiał, ale którego darzył szacunkiem, ponieważ cieszył się on opinią niezwykle mądrego i odgrywał w rodzinie rolę wyroczni, rzuci z zabójczym sarkazmem, któremu zawdzięczał swoją sławę:  
\- Dziewczęta pewnie koczują na waszej werandzie i nie możesz się zdecydować, co?  
A wuj Beniamin będzie zabawiał towarzystwo swoimi kalamburami, sam na nie pospiesznie odpowiadając:  
\- Czym różni się młody ‘stary kawaler’ od starego ‘starego kawalera’? Młody robi porządek w domu, aby sprowadzić kobitkę. Stary sprowadza kobitkę, aby zrobiła porządek w domu.   
John słyszał ten dowcip z ust wuja Beniamina co najmniej pięćdziesiąt razy i za każdym razem miał ochotę rzucić w niego jakimś ciężkim przedmiotem. Niestety nigdy się na to nie zdobył. Po pierwsze w rodzinie Watsonów takie rzeczy nie uchodziły, a po drugie wuj Beniamin był bogatym i bezdzietnym starym wdowcem, a John został wychowany w głębokiej czci dla jego pieniędzy i jednoczesnym lęku przed skreśleniem z testamentu, gdyby przypadkiem wuj się obraził. Oczywiście John nie miał żadnej pewności, że w ogóle w tym testamencie figuruje, ale strach i tak go paraliżował. Przez całe życie cierpiał biedę i aż za dobrze znał jej gorzki smak. Dlatego cierpliwie znosił wujowe kalambury, a nawet przyjmował je z wymuszonym uśmiechem.  
Wujenka Izabela – kłująca jak cierń – będzie go za coś krytykować. Za co – tego John nigdy nie mógł przewidzieć z góry, albowiem wujenka Izabela nie zwykła powtarzać dwa razy jednego zarzutu. Zawsze miała jakieś nowe żądło w pogotowiu. Po spotkaniu z nią John czuł się zawsze jak po spotkaniu z meduzą – auć! auć! - poparzony we wszystkich możliwych miejscach. Wujenka Izabela była dumna z tego, że mówi zawsze to, co myśli, ale sama nie była zbytnio zadowolona, gdy inni mówili jej, co o niej myślą. To było znamienne również, że nigdy nie myślała o Johnie niczego dobrego.  
Kuzynka Georginia będzie wyliczać wszystkich krewnych i znajomych, którzy zmarli od czasu ostatniej uroczystości rodzinnej i rozważać, na kogo teraz pora? Zerkając znacząco w kierunku Johna. John wiedział, że wygląda na chorego: był chudy, przedwcześnie posiwiały, miał wciąż cerę ciemną od indyjskiego słońca, na skutek postrzału pochylał się lekko w lewą stronę i niemal niezauważalnie pociągał jedną nogą, więc musiał podpierać się laską. Traumy wojny, ból i beznadzieja obecnej egzystencji nadawały niezbyt urodziwej twarzy Johna rys cierpienia i zmęczenia. A jednak trzymał się życia z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy.  
A Harriett – siostra Johna – cudowne dziecko rodu Watsonów – obdarzona tym wszystkim, czego John nie miał, czyli urodą, powodzeniem i miłością, będzie obnosić swoje wdzięki, chełpić się powodzeniem, opowiadać o wyprawie ślubnej, o swoim doskonałym narzeczonym Sebastianie (który faktycznie, John musiał to przyznać, wyglądał olśniewająco) i o cudownym pierścionku z brylantem, który ostatnio jej podarował.   
O tak, John co do joty wiedział, jak by wyglądała ta uroczystość, toteż błogosławił deszcz, który go od niej ocalił. W tym roku już się nie odbędzie, ponieważ ciotka Anderson, o ile nie mogła wyprawić swego święta w wyznaczonym dniu, rezygnowała z niego w ogóle. Chwała Bogu!

John postanowił, że jeśli deszcz ustanie po południu, to – skoro nie ma uroczystości – pójdzie do biblioteki po nową książkę Jamesa Moriarty'ego. Z reguły Johnowi nie wolno było czytać, bo zanadto się tym delektował jak na gust pani Watson. Dopuszczalną, a nawet chwalebną rzeczą było czytać książki budujące, krzepiące umysł i wiarę, ale lektura, która sprawiała uciechę, musiała być wysoce niebezpieczna. Jednak książki Moriarty'ego były tak sprytnie wydane, że ich okładki ani tytuły nie budziły najlżejszych podejrzeń, natomiast na ich kartach John odnajdywał najwspanialsze przygody, pościgi, morderstwa, zagadki; miasta, których nie miał nigdy w życiu zobaczyć, opisane tak plastycznie, że niemal czuł się ich mieszkańcem; dzielnych mężczyzn i piękne kobiety. To tam biło źródło przygód, które przeżywał w Gnieździe Piratów. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że gdyby trafił na książki Moriarty'ego kilka lat wcześniej, jego życie wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej. Nie potrafiłby wyjaśnić, na czym ta inność mogłaby polegać: prawdopodobnie tak samo pojechałby na wojnę i wrócił jako kaleka, ale czuł, że te powieści jakoś zmieniają jego samego. Nie zdarzenia, jakie dotykały go w rzeczywistości, ale jego widzenie tych zdarzeń.  
Tak, pójdzie po nową książkę Moriarty'ego. Już miesiąc mija, jak ma u siebie "Rozważania nad wodospadem Reichenbach", więc matka nie będzie mogła się sprzeciwić. Przeczytał ją cztery razy i znał ją prawie na pamięć.  
Pomyślał też, że musi jednak pójść do doktora Stamforda i zapytać, co znaczy ten dziwny ból w okolicy serca. John sam był lekarzem, ale chirurgiem. Nie znał się na sercu. A ostatnio ataki stawały się coraz częstsze i bardziej dokuczliwe, towarzyszyła im gwałtowna palpitacja, zawroty głowy i nagry brak tchu, a to – nawet dla chirurga – nie wyglądało za dobrze. Postanawiając, że pójdzie do lekarza, nic nikomu o tym nie mówiąc, John czuł się niebywale zuchwały, jak jeden z bohaterów książek Moriarty'ego. Żaden z Watsonów nie zwracał się nigdy po poradę do lekarza bez uprzedniego odbycia formalnej rady familijnej i uzyskania aprobaty wuja Jakuba. Po czym każdy z nich szedł do doktora Ambrożego Marsha, który był mężem kuzynki Adelajdy Watson.  
Ale John nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział o jego sercu. Od razu powstałby taki rwetes, że niech ręka boska broni. Każdy krewny z osobna przyszedłby wtrącić swoje trzy grosze, dawać mu cenne rady, ostrzegać i opowiadać straszne rzeczy o babkach, ciotkach i kuzynkach czterdziestego stopnia pokrewieństwa, które "miały akurat to samo, wyobraź sobie" i "padły, proszę ciebie, trupem na miejscu, nie zdążywszy nawet pisnąć". John postanowił więc nikomu niczego nie mówić i wybrać się jeszcze tego samego dnia do doktora Stamforda. Stamford był stosunkowo młodym lekarzem z tych, co to rąbią prawdę prosto z mostu, ale był autorytetem w zakresie chorób sercowych. John słyszał o nim jeszcze na studiach. Żaden Watson nie przekroczył progu jego gabinetu od czasu, gdy kilka lat temu oświadczył kuzynce Lodzi, że jej newralgia jest całkowicie urojona. Nie można popierać lekarza, który w tak niesłychany sposób ubliżył kuzynce pierwszego stopnia. Ale John, mając do wyboru szatana zdrady wobec swego klanu i piekło hałasu, trajkotania i ciotczynych rad, doszedł do wniosku, że szatan jest mniejszym złem.

 

Gdy pani Watson zapukała do drzwi, John wiedział, że jest pół do ósmej i że musi wstać. Jak świat światem, każdego dnia od najwcześniejszego dzieciństwa, matka pukała do jego drzwi zawsze dokładnie o pół do ósmej. Gdyby kiedyś nie zapukała o tej godzinie, oznaczałoby to, że świat się skończył. Pani Watson oczywiście była na nogach już od siódmej, ale Johnowi w drodze szczególnej łaski wolno było leżeć o pół godziny dłużej, ponieważ zawsze był wątłego zdrowia, potem dużo się uczył, a następnie straumatyzowany i ranny wrócił z wojny. Wstał, choć tego dnia miał na to jeszcze mniejszą ochotę niż kiedykolwiek. Jeszcze jeden nudny, ponury dzień, pełen niedorzecznych zajęć, które nie przynosiły nikomu niczego dobrego. Ale pani Watson przestrzegała godzin posiłków niezwykle rygorystycznie, więc gdyby John nie podniósł się od razu, miałby spore kłopoty. Po co miałby zresztą pozostawać w niewygodnym, twardym łóżku, gapiąc się na ten paskudny pokój, w którym panował ostry, przejmujący do szpiku ziąb? Do niewzruszonych bowiem zasad pani Watson należało przekonanie, że po dwudziestym czwartym marca, choćby było nie wiadomo jak zimno, nie ma potrzeby palenia w piecu. Również w październiku, choćby panowały trzaskające mrozy – nie wolno było opalać mieszkania wcześniej, jak dwudziestego pierwszego. Johnowi nie przeszkadzał ziąb – był żołnierzem, a na wojnie zetknął się z takimi warunkami, że dom rodzinny powinien wydać mu się przy nich pałacem. A jednak nie wydawał się. Być może dlatego, że w obozie wojskowym John miał bliskich towarzyszy, przyjaciół, był lubiany i miał misję. Robił ważne rzeczy, leczył, ratował życie. Nie snuł się bezsensownie z kąta w kąt i nie kurzył się jak nieużywany mebel.   
Umył twarz w lodowatej wodzie z dzbanka, a następnie ubrał się dość starannie i przyczesał włosy. Pomyślał, że niedługo będzie musiał wybrać się do balwierza, ale jego zarost był tak jasny, że nie rzucał się w oczy. John nie lubił spoglądać w lustro i robił to tylko rano, podczas toalety. Rozumiał oczywiście, że w tym świetle, w tym upstrzonym czarnymi plamkami, trędowatym lustrze, nikt nie wyglądałby korzystnie, ale prawda była taka, że nawet w lepszym świetle i kryształowym lustrze, John nie wyglądałby interesująco. Był... brzydki. Tak, zwyczajnie brzydki. Zniszczony, przedwcześnie postarzały, złamany cierpieniem i nudą. Patrząc tak na swoje odbicie, nie mógł rozpoznać w sobie mężczyzny z Gniazda Piratów. Przymknął oczy i przypomniał sobie, jak ostatniej nocy stał tak samo przed lustrem w swoim londyńskim mieszkaniu i obserwował zmiany, jakie zaszły w jego twarzy w ciągu ostatniego roku. Kilka srebrzystych pasm w jasnych włosach, nieliczne zmarszczki mimiczne świadczące o tym, że lubi się śmiać, a poza tym – nie wyglądał na swoje trzydzieści lat. Był wciąż młody. Niespodziewanie poczuł na swojej talii nacisk szczupłego, silnego ramienia, a do pleców przywarła mu jakaś ciepła, gibka istota.  
\- Kryzys urodzinowy? - mruknął mu do ucha wibrujący baryton, w którym czuć było rozbawienie.  
\- Sprawdzam, czy jestem już stary.  
\- Jesteś piękny – głos przeszedł w szept i całe ciało Johna zadrżało.  
\- Jestem... dość interesujący – powiedział tylko po to, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale mężczyzna przywarł do niego mocniej, całym ciałem.  
\- Jesteś piękny – powtórzył, a potem skłonił Johna do odwrócenia się i John spojrzał wprost w niewiarygodnie niebieskie, uśmiechnięte oczy. - I jesteś mój.  
Gwałtowne stukanie do drzwi przywołało Johna do rzeczywistości. Miał ochotę zakląć głośno i paskudnie.  
\- John, już ósma! - odezwała się Harriet i nacisnęła klamkę. - Dlaczego się guzdrzesz?  
John spojrzał sobie w oczy w lustrze, szukając w nich odbicia tego mężczyzny, który zakorzenił się w jego głowie i siał w niej zamęt. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że go dostrzega.  
\- John, przestań bujać w obłokach!  
\- Już idę.

 

Na śniadanie w domu Watsonów jadło się zawsze to samo: kleik z kaszki owsianej, który budził w Johnie żywiołowy wstręt, grzanki z herbatą oraz jedną łyżeczkę marmolady. Pani Watson uważała, że dwie łyżeczki to marnotrawstwo, ale to zupełnie Johna nie obchodziło, bo marmolady nie cierpiał. Chłodna, ponura jadalnia była chłodniejsza i bardziej ponura niż zwykle, deszcz lał strugami za oknem. Zmarli Watsonowie w okropnych, złoconych ramach spozierali upiornym wzrokiem ze ścian.   
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, John – powiedziała entuzjastycznie Harriett. - Obyś dożył wielu takich szczęśliwych dni.  
John spojrzał na nią niemal tak samo upiornie jak jego antenaci, mając ochotę natychmiast otworzyć sobie żyły za pomocą noża do masła.  
\- Siedź prosto, John – powiedziała za to pani Watson.  
Zatem John siedział prosto. Słuchał rozmowy matki i siostry o tym, o czym rozmawiały zawsze. Zastanawiał się, czy nie są znudzone powtarzaniem w kółko tych samych wyświechtanych fraz. Pani Watson była obrażona na Opatrzność, że zesłała taką pluchę akurat wtedy, gdy ona chciała pójść na uroczystość, ale Harriett biadoliła na wszystko: na pogodę, na loki, które nie chciały się ułożyć, na przeciągający się w nieskończoność przyjazd Sebastiana na urlop z wojska, na pocztę, która nie dostarczała listów od Sebastiana na czas, na dziurę w spiżarni i strzępiący się brzeg muślinowej sukni, na epidemię świnki w Londynie.  
\- Po śniadaniu pójdę do czytelni zmienić książkę – odezwał się nagle John.  
\- Czy nie słyszałeś, że panuje świnka? - zapytała z najwyższym zdumieniem pani Watson – Nie powinieneś chodzić w miejsca, w których mógłbyś się znowu zarazić.  
Z tonu pani Watson wynikało, że John zaraził się świnką już tuzin razy, a przynajmniej raz na nią umarł.  
\- Nie zarażę się świnką, mamo.  
\- Nonsens. Niby skąd możesz o tym wiedzieć.  
John jako dziecko faktycznie był słabego zdrowia, ale od przynajmniej piętnastu lat nie nabawił się nawet kataru, o czym jego matka zdawała się nie wiedzieć.  
\- Poza tym pada deszcz.  
\- Wezmę parasol.  
\- Zmoczysz buty i bronchit gotowy.  
Na to John nie znalazł argumentu. W milczeniu grzebał łyżką w kleiku, myśląc o potrawach, które ordynował na wystawne kolacje w Gnieździe Piratów. Większości z nich nigdy nie widział w rzeczywistości, ale miał tak plastyczną wyobraźnię, że nawet teraz czuł na języku wspomnienie ich smaku. Na szczęście, nim śniadanie dobiegło końca, deszcz ustał zupełnie i John powtórzył swoje życzenie o wyjściu do czytelni.  
\- Chcę zmienić książkę.  
\- Przecież zmieniłeś dopiero w zeszłym tygodniu.  
\- Nie, cztery tygodnie temu.  
\- Ależ skąd cztery tygodnie. Nie opowiadaj bzdur, chłopcze.  
\- Naprawdę, mamo...  
\- Mylisz się. Nie lubię, jak się ze mną sprzeczasz. I w ogóle nie rozumiem, po co ci teraz nowa książka. Za dużo czasu tracisz na czytanie.  
\- Mój czas nie ma żadnego znaczenia – powiedział John z goryczą.  
\- Nie mów do mnie takim tonem!  
\- Nie ma w domu herbaty – odezwała się nagle Harriett. - Jeśli John chce się przejść, niech pójdzie i przyniesie trochę herbaty.  
Pani Watson jeszcze przez kilka minut wpatrywała się w syna przez grube szkła okularów, a wreszcie niechętnie wyraziła zgodę. John uważał to za idiotyczne, ale nie miałby odwagi wyjść z domu bez pozwolenia matki. Poszedł na górę, żeby przygotować się do wyjścia, ale kiedy tylko wziął do ręki książkę Moriarty'ego, z poczuciem winy otworzył ją na ślepo. Lektura porwała go całkowicie i wniosła do jego serca poczucie pogody.  
\- John! - rozległ się dziesięć minut głos pani Watson z dołu – Co ty tam robisz tak długo?  
John drgnął i wypuścił książkę, jakby to był rozżarzony węgiel.  
\- Już idę, mamo! - odkrzyknął i dopiero wtedy podniósł książkę i schował ją do torby. Zbiegł po schodach, narzucił na siebie płaszcz i, nim matka zdążyła powiedzieć coś jeszcze, wybiegł z domu. 

 

Herbatę musi oczywiście kupić w sklepie wuja Beniamina. Kupić ją gdzie indziej byłoby nie do pomyślenia. John aż skręcał się na samą myśl, że ma tam iść w swoje urodziny. Nie było co się łudzić, że wuj Beniamin zapomni o tym fakcie.  
\- Ty to masz prawdziwe szczęście do kobiet, John!  
Z myślą o testamencie wuja Beniamina na dnie świadomości, John zapytał potulnie.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo żadna nie chce wyjść za ciebie za mąż!  
Subiekci wuja zachichotali i John znienawidził ich za to serdecznie.  
\- John, trzydziestka na karku, a ty nie myślisz się ożenić! Trzydzieści lat! Wprost nie do wiary!  
\- A wie wuj, śmieszne jest, gdy ludzie dyskutują, czy lepsze jest małżeństwo z miłości, czy zaaranżowane przez rodzinę. To tak jakby dyskutować, czy lepiej popełnić samobójstwo, czy zostać zamordowanym – powiedział John z taką pasją, że wuj zamarł. W ciszy jaka zapadła, John wziął swoją herbatę i wyszedł. W tej chwili było mu wszystko jedno, czy wuj Beniamin skreśli go ze swojego testamentu czy nie.  
Wuj przez kilka minut patrzył za nim z osłupieniem, a potem westchnął.  
\- Biedny chłopiec. Za bardzo bierze sobie to wszystko do serca.   
Tymczasem John, zanim doszedł do następnego rogu, już pożałował swego wybuchu. Czemuż nie potrafił się opanować? Wuj Beniamin poczuje się dotknięty i na pewno opowie o wszystkim pani Watson, a ta będzie mu suszyć głowę przez cały tydzień. Zapomniał o tym dopiero, gdy wszedł do czytelni i ścisnął w dłoniach nową książkę Jamesa Moriarty'ego "Pestki pomarańczy".  
\- To jego ostatnie dzieło – powiedziała właścicielka. - Podobno o roli owoców w zdrowym odzywianiu.  
John parsknął pod nosem i schował książkę do torby. Nie mógł się już doczekać, żeby zacząć ją czytać. Po wyjściu z czytelni był niemal zdecydowany wrócić do domu zamiast iść do doktora Stamforda. Zabrakło mu naraz odwagi. Bał się obrazić wuja Jakuba, bał się rozgniewać matkę. Bał się stanąć twarzą w twarz z mrukliwym doktorem, bał się, że doktor powie mu to samo, co kuzynce Lodzi: że uroił sobie chorobę. Nie, nie pójdzie. Przemykał ulicą tuż pod ścianami budynków, pragnąc jak najmniej rzucać się w oczy, gdy nagle zobaczył tego mężczyznę. Mężczyznę z Gniazda Piratów. Szedł z naprzeciwka, w przeciwieństwie do Johna zawłaszczając całą przestrzeń i ściągając na siebie wszystkie spojrzenia. Niezwykle wytworny, w płaszczu z powiewającymi połami, które przywodziły na myśl skrzydła, z gołą głową i tańczącymi na wietrze atramentowymi lokami, wydał się Johnowi tak piękny i olśniewający, że aż zakłuło go serce. To o tym mężczyźnie roił, że jest nim zainteresowany w tym innym świecie, do którego tak często uciekał. Mój Boże, w rzeczywistości mijał go o kilka zaledwie kroków, zupełnie go nie widząc. John zacisnął pięści i skręcił w ulicę, która miała zaprowadzić go do doktora Stamforda.

2.

W gruncie rzeczy ta próba nie była taka znów straszna. Doktor Stamford był wprawdzie tak samo mrukliwy i oschły jak zwykle, ale nie powiedział, że jego choroba jest urojona. Wysłuchał symptomów, zadał kilka pytań i zbadawszy go szybko, siedział przez chwilę, przypatrując mu się uważnie. Z powagą i – jeśli John poprawnie interpretował jego spojrzenie – współczuciem? Poruszył się niespokojnie. Nie chciał współczucia.  
\- Doszedł pan już do siebie po wojnie? - zapytał doktor Stamford niespodziewanie.  
\- Niemal całkowicie – odparł John nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą, o czym Stamford musiał wiedzieć.  
\- Nie myślał pan o tym, żeby wrócić do praktyki lekarskiej?  
To pytanie zaskoczyło Johna, ale tylko na chwilę. Potem uniósł on obie ręce do góry, na wysokość oczu Stamforda. Widać było, jak drżą.  
\- Nigdy już nie będę operować.  
\- Nie myślałem o chirurgii... Tak się składa, drogi kolego, że moja bliska przyjaciółka zachorowała ciężko i wymaga nieustannej opieki lekarskiej. Niestety przy mojej praktyce nie jestem w stanie jej pomóc. Nie jest osobą ubogą, więc na pewno mogłaby panu płacić za opiekę, a ja przyznam, że słyszałem o panu jeszcze w szkole i mam do pana zaufanie.  
\- Nie jestem pewien – zająknął się John, myśląc o protestach matki i całej rodziny.   
Stamford zanotował adres na recepcie.  
\- Oczywiście, proszę to przemyśleć. Tutaj ma pan adres. Gdyby się pan jednak zdecydował...  
John wziął od niego karteluszek i schował go do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki.  
\- Wyświadczyłby mi pan ogromną przysługę, doktorze Watson. Moja przyjaciółka jest starszą osobą i bardzo chciałbym móc jej jakoś ulżyć w chorobie.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedział John, poruszony tym, że ktoś po tak długim czasie znów nazwał go doktorem. - Odwiedzę tę damę i zobaczę, co da się zrobić. A co z moim sercem?  
\- Tak... - zaczął doktor Stamford, składając ręce i znów wpatrując się w niego z czymś niebezpiecznie przypominającym współczucie. Zanim jednak zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, rozległ się przeraźliwy dźwięk telefonu na biurku. Doktor podniósł słuchawkę i jego twarz zmieniła się natychmiast.  
\- Cooooo? Tak... Tak... - krótka pauza – O mój Boże!  
Stamford rzucił słuchawkę i wypadł jak szalony z pokoju, nie obejrzawszy się nawet na Johna, który słyszał, jak porywa palto i kapelusz z wieszaka, rzucając jakieś nerwowe polecenia, szarpie drzwi wyjściowe i pędzi ulicą.   
John siedział w gabinecie i czuł się głupio. Jego sytuacja była śmieszna i upokarzająca. Doktor Stamford na skutek wzburzenia jakimś telefonem, po prostu o nim zapomniał. John westchnął i poszedł do wyjścia. Kiedy brał z wieszaka swój płaszcz, zaczepiła go gospodyni doktora .  
\- Proszę wybaczyć biednemu doktorowi – powiedziała. - Dostał telefonogram z Edynburga. Żona jego została ciężko ranna w wypadku samochodowym. Pan doktor miał akurat dziesięć minut na złapanie pociągu. Nie wiem, co zrobi, jak się coś stanie, uchowaj Boże, z panią Stamford. On wprost świata poza nią nie widzi! Będzie pan musiał przyjść jeszcze raz, panie Watson. Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego.  
\- O nie, nic poważnego – przytaknął John, czując się o wiele lepiej i współczując z serca biednemu Stamfordowi. Nic dziwnego że o nim zapomniał w takiej sytuacji!

 

John wrócił do domu i sam zapomniałby o całym incydencie, gdyby nie to, że następnego dnia posłaniec z poczty przyniósł mu list. Stempel na znaczku był z Edynburga. Serce Johna przestało bić na chwilę. Edynburg! To musi być od doktora Stamforda! A jednak o nim nie zapomniał! John rozejrzał się szybko, czy przypadkiem nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na tę niesłychaną sytuację, a potem przemknął się po cichu do swojego pokoju. List od Stamforda był podobny do niego samego. Szczery, zwięzły, dosadny, nie marnujący na próżno słów.  
"Szanowny Panie Watson,  
proszę wybaczyć moją nagłą niedyspozycję, ale dowiedziałem się, że moja żona uległa poważnemu wypadkowi. Chciałem jednak poinformować Pana, że cierpi Pan na groźną chorobę serca, anginę pectoris, którą na dodatek komplikuje anewryzm, i to w ostatnim stadium. Nie będę owijał w bawełnę: nie ma na to lekarstwa. Jeśli będzie Pan dbał o siebie, pożyje Pan jeszcze może rok, ale równie dobrze może Pan umrzeć w każdej chwili. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczy mi Pan suchość tych faktów, jednak nie potrafię kłamać. Musi Pan wystrzegać się wszelkiego podniecenia i nadmiernego wysiłku fizycznego. Proszę jeść i pić z umiarem. Nie wolno Panu biegać. Proszę być ostrożnym w chodzeniu pod górę i po schodach. Nagły wstrząs lub silne wzruszenie mogą mieć fatalne skutki. Proszę nabyć lekarstwo według załączonej recepty i przyjmować dawkę, ilekroć powtórzy się atak. Kreślę się z poważaniem, M. Stamford".  
Przez długą chwilę John siedział nieruchomo przy oknie. Tam, z drugiej strony, świat skąpany był w blasku wiosennego popołudnia – niebo było zachwycająco błękitne, wiatr rześki i balsamiczny, w dali koło stacji kolejowej grupa młodych dziewcząt czekała na pociąg. Nawet tutaj słychać było ich głośny śmiech i szczebiot. Pociąg wtaczał się z łoskotem i z łoskotem odjeżdżał. Lecz wszystko to nie miało nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Nic nie było rzeczywistością poza faktem, że John ma jeszcze tylko jeden rok życia.  
Gdy znużyło go siedzenie przy oknie, położył się na łóżku i leżał na wznak, wpatrując się w popękany, bezbarwny sufit. Jeszcze wczoraj przerażało go osiemdziesiąt lat takiego egzystowania, a dziś nie czuł nic oprócz bezgranicznego zdumienia, że on, John Watson, który naprawdę nigdy nie żył – ma wkrótce umrzeć. Dokonał też pewnego odkrycia, a mianowicie, że on, który od tak dawna lękał się wszystkiego, śmierci nie bał się wcale. Nie wydawała mu się ani trochę straszna. Pamiętał, że tak samo czuł się na wojnie. Co więcej, nie miał już potrzeby lękać się niczego. Wcześniej bał się z powodu życia: że będzie musiał żyć z obrażonymi krewnymi, że zestarzeje się w nędzy, że będzie samotny... Te lęki odpłynęły nagle i John poczuł się wolny.

Gdy rozległ się dzwonek na kolację, John wstał jak automat i zszedł do pokoju stołowego siłą przyzwyczajenia. Dziwił się, że pozwolono mu przebywać tak długo w samotności. Nie mógł niczego przełknąć, ale nikt tego nie zauważył. John zresztą zwykle jadał tak mało, że było to przyczyną nieustannych biadań ze strony pani Watson. Zmusił się do wypicia filiżanki herbaty, a potem siedział i patrzył na matkę i siostrę z dziwnym uczuciem, że minęły lata, odkąd siedział z nimi przy obiedzie. Uśmiechnął się w duchu na myśl, co za piekło mógłby wywołać, gdyby tylko powiedział im o liście doktora Stamforda. Podniósłby się taki gwałt, jak gdyby – pomyślał z goryczą – naprawdę im na nim zależało.  
\- Gospodyni doktora Stamforda dostała dziś od niego wiadomość – odezwała się Harriett tak nagle, że John aż podskoczył. Czyżby naprawdę istniała telepatia? - Olivia spotkała ją na mieście. Sądzą, że jego żona wyliże się, ale doktor Stamford pisał, że wyjedzie z nią za granicę i wróci być może dopiero za rok.  
\- Dla mnie mógłby wcale nie wracać – odparła pani Watson. - To nie jest lekarz dla nas. Nie powierzyłabym mu nawet chorego kota.  
\- Czy mogę pójść na górę? Boli mnie głowa – powiedział John. Pani Watson świdrowała go wzrokiem z wypisanym na twarzy niezadanym pytaniem, jakim prawem John pozwalał sobie na jakieś samowolne bóle głowy.  
\- Nigdy nie miewasz bólów głowy. Mówiłam, że zarazisz się świnką!  
\- Bzdury – rzekł John opryskliwie. - Po prostu dajcie mi spokój.  
Pani Watson zbladła, ale była tak zaszokowana, że nie odezwała się ani słowem, gdy jej syn podniósł się od stołu i poszedł do siebie.

Faktycznie położył się do łóżka, ale zamiast spać, natychmiast poszukał kluczy do Gniazda Piratów. Tym razem nie wydawał żadnych wydumanych przyjęć ani nie zapraszał gości. Zaszył się w swoim ukochanym mieszkaniu, ale gdy usłyszał miękkie kroki, zrozumiał, że to tego właśnie przez cały czas pragnął. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna ukląkł obok fotela, w którym John siedział i delikatnie zacisnął palce tuż nad jego kolanem.  
\- Powiesz mi, co się stało?  
\- John wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Chyba chciałbym, żeby sprawy z tamtego świata zostały w tamtym świecie.  
\- Z tamtego świata? O czym mówisz?  
\- Widzisz – powiedział John i pomyślał, że to w sumie zabawne – Żyję jeszcze w innym świecie.  
\- Brzmi to wariacko.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Czy ja tam jestem? W tym innym świecie?  
\- O tak.  
\- Jesteśmy razem?  
\- Nie... Nawet nie wiesz o moim istnieniu.  
Mężczyzna roześmiał się głośno i tak serdecznie, że John wyciągnął rękę, żeby dotknąć jego włosów.  
\- Nie ma takiej rzeczywistości, w której nie wiem o twoim istnieniu.  
\- Skąd się tu wziąłeś?  
\- Zaprosiłeś mnie, nie pamiętasz?  
\- Teraz pamiętam...  
John wciąż dotykał włosów drugiego mężczyzny, potem przesunął dłonią po linii jego żuchwy, gładko ogolonym policzku, kciukiem pieścił jego dolną wargę, myśląc o tym, jak bardzo chciałby go pocałować. Drgnął zaskoczony, gdy mężczyzna lekko przygryzł jego kciuk.  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało, to może przynajmniej pozwolisz mi poprawić sobie nastrój...?  
John przełknął ślinę.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Mam kilka pomysłów...  
Mężczyzna uniósł się lekko i pocałował Johna w usta. To był bardzo miękki pocałunek, któremu John poddawał się chętnie, czując rozlewającą się po ciele przyjemność. Jednak mężczyzna napierał coraz mocniej, przytrzymał dłonią kark Johna i jednocześnie wsunął mu język do ust. Oddech Johna przyspieszył gwałtownie, a jego ciało zareagowało instynktownie, przysuwając się do drugiego mężczyzny i zamykając go w uścisku.  
\- O tak, właśnie tak – szepnął mężczyzna, obejmując go ciasno i pieszcząc długimi palcami jego kark nad kołnierzykiem, korale kręgosłupa, boki, a potem wracając na kark. Wciąż pogłębiał pocałunek i Johnowi już bardzo porządnie szumiało w głowie. Nigdy nie przeżył czegoś takiego w rzeczywistości, czuł, jak mocno bije mu serce i brakuje mu tchu. Przestraszył się, że dostanie ataku i umrze – a potem pomyślał, że byłaby to bardzo dobra śmierć. Jednak drugi mężczyzna wyczuł, że ciało Johna się napięło, a nastrój rozmył się nieco.  
\- Co się stało? Coś nie tak?  
\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.   
\- Teraz?  
\- Tak, teraz. Wybacz mi.  
Mężczyzna uczynił ruch, jakby chciał się odsunąć, ale John przycisnął go mocniej. Poczuł się pewniej, gdy mężczyzna znów go objął i gładził go po plecach mocnymi, długimi pociągnięciami, które działały uspokajająco.  
\- Umieram – powiedział John w zagłębienie pomiędzy jego obojczykiem a szyją.  
\- Co powiedziałeś?  
\- Umieram – powtórzył John. - Byłem u lekarza. Mam poważną chorobę serca. Został mi najwyżej rok życia.  
Mężczyzna znieruchomiał na naprawdę długą chwilę. Wszystkie mięśnie w jego ciele napięły się jakby w obronie przed tym, co właśnie usłyszał. John wstrzymał oddech i serce niemal przestało mu bić, gdy znów poczuł na sobie jego dłonie.  
\- Posłuchaj – powiedział wreszcie mężczyzna. - Nie ma mowy o żadnym umieraniu poza takim, którego ja będę przyczyną.  
\- Zamierzasz być przyczyną mojej śmierci?  
\- Wielu małych śmierci, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli...   
John roześmiał się mimowolnie.  
\- Powiedziałem ci to już, ale jeśli muszę, powtórzę to: jesteś mój i nikt mi ciebie nie odbierze, słyszysz? W żadnym ze światów, które roją się w twojej głowie.  
John przymknął oczy i poczuł, że to prawda. I że chce mu wierzyć. To, że nie bał się śmierci, nie oznaczało, że odnosił się do niej obojętnie. Wręcz przeciwnie, wiadomość, że ma umrzeć najdalej za rok, oburzyła go w najwyższym stopniu. To byłoby straszne, gdyby umarł, choć dotąd w ogóle nie żył. Buntował się nie dlatego, że nie miał przed sobą przyszłości, ale dlatego, że nie miał za sobą przeszłości.   
\- Całe moje życie było namiastką – powiedział na głos. - Ominęły mnie wszystkie wielkie uczucia i przeżycia. Nigdy nikogo nie kochałem. Nawet własnej matki ani siostry. Jakkolwiek strasznie to brzmi, taka jest prawda. Moje życie było zupełnie puste.  
\- Ale już nie jest.  
\- Nie, nie jest – odpowiedział John i o, dziwo, poczuł, że to prawda. - Całe życie usiłowałem zadowolić innych. Teraz będę zadowalać tylko siebie. Już nigdy nie będę udawać. Może nie będę w stanie zrobić wszystkiego, co zechcę, ale już nikt mnie nie zmusi do robienia czegoś, czego nie będę chciał.  
Mężczyzna przytulił go jeszcze mocniej, a potem pocałował w czubek głowy, powieki i usta. Kiedy John desperacko odwzajemnił pocałunek, całe wzruszenie, które przenikało go od wczorajszego dnia, spowodowało jeden z jego ataków sercowych i zarówno mężczyzna, jak i Gniazdo Piratów, a nawet otaczająca Johna szara i nędzna rzeczywistość, przestały na chwilę istnieć.

*******


	2. Srebrne Wesele

3.

Gdyby Sebastian miał wskazać jakieś przełomowe momenty w swoim życiu, byłaby wśród nich decyzja, by opuścić Eton i zaciągnąć się do wojska. Przełomowa była również chwila, gdy patrzył na swojego dowódcę, siedzącego po przeciwnej stronie biurka, i czytał do góry nogami, jak ten pisze w jego papierach dużymi, drukowanymi literami: NIESUBORDYNACJA. Do dziś uważał, że tylko dzięki temu udało mu się nawiązać współpracę z człowiekiem, którego nie znał, a którego cynglem był od kilku dobrych miesięcy. Ale gdyby ktoś powiedział mu, że przełomową datą okaże się srebrne wesele wuja Herberta i kuzynki Alberty Watsonów, umarłby ze śmiechu. Oto, co się wydarzyło.

Popołudnie zaczęło się zupełnie niewinnie: Sebastian kupił kwiaty i szedł właśnie do swojej narzeczonej, układając w głowie litanię litościwych kłamstw. Nie powiedział jej, że kilka miesięcy wcześniej został wydalony z wojska za niesubordynację, a jego rzadkie "przepustki" są chwilami wytchnienia pomiędzy kolejnymi zleceniami na mokrą robotę, którą wykonywał bez mrugnięcia okiem. Harriett nie pytała, skąd ma pieniądze. W ogóle o nic nie pytała, więc łatwo było utrzymywać pozory. Gdyby jednak niespodziewanie chciała coś wiedzieć, musiał mieć przygotowane odpowiedzi, żeby zabrzmieć wiarygodnie.  
U wylotu ulicy stało auto. Sebastian rzadko bywał w tej okolicy, jednak znał to auto bardzo dobrze, przynajmniej ze słyszenia – podobnie jak większość mieszkańców Londynu. Był to stary przedpotopowy gruchot, nawet nie Ford, tylko Grey Slosson, a jeździł nim dziwak i – jak głosiły plotki – "typ spod ciemnej gwiazdy", Jim Snaith, który gramolił się właśnie spod niego w zabłoconych drelichach. Sebastian zwolnił, żeby przyjrzeć się lepiej temu osławionemu Snaithowi. Och, nasłuchał się o nim niemało od Harriett i jej rodziny! Mówiono, że jest zbiegłym skazańcem, defraudantem, mordercą, fałszerzem pieniędzy i dokumentów – diabłem wcielonym! Sebastian nie wierzył nawet w połowę tych bajek dla niegrzecznych dziewczynek. Przede wszystkim Snaith nie wyglądał na ciemnego typa, a Sebastian trochę się na tym znał. To prawda, wyglądał nieprzyzwoicie. Ewidentnie nie golił się od wielu dni, jego włosy od bardzo dawna nie widziały ani fryzjera ani nawet grzebienia, a jego gołe ręce były czarne od brudu. Niemniej jednak pogwizdywał sobie ochoczo i miał tak szczęśliwą minę, że Sebastian pozazdrościł mu pogodnego usposobienia i swobody, a nawet tego starego gruchota! Najwyraźniej ani on ani jego wóz nie musieli się liczyć z zasadami przyzwoitości, tradycją, rodziną, oczekiwaniami. W chwili, gdy to pomyślał, Jim spojrzał na niego i posłał mu łobuzerski uśmiech, brudnymi od smaru rękami wkładając do ust i przypalając papierosa. Sebastian omal nie przystanął i nie poprosił o poczęstowanie papierosem. W porę jednak przypomniał sobie, że jest umówiony z Harriett i że mają się zjawić na uroczystości rodzinnej za niecałą godzinę. Ruszył więc swoją drogą, a wydarzenia popołudnia sprawiły, że Snaith całkowicie wywietrzał mu z głowy.

W zasadzie Sebastian nie cierpiał tych wszystkich uroczystości familijnych. Nie znosił ich w swojej rodzinie, a tym bardziej nie umiał czerpać z nich przyjemności w rodzinie narzeczonej. Ale na tę akurat miał ochotę pójść z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze naprawdę lubił wuja Herberta i nie chciałby go urazić, a po drugie był ciekaw, co takiego stało się z Johnem Watsonem. Listy Harriett pełne były nieukrywanej zgrozy: John zachowywał się "nie całkiem jak należy". Odpowiadał cierpko matce, przesunął łóżko w swoim pokoju do przeciwległego kąta i wyrzucił dywanik, który Harriett własnoręcznie utkała. Zdjął ze ścian wszystkie portrety. W niedzielę popołudniu czytał książkę tego przebrzydłego Moriarty'ego, a kiedy matka zwróciła mu uwagę, powiedział obojętnie: "Och, zapomniałem, że dziś jest niedziela!" - i jak gdyby nigdy nic powrócił do czytania. Harriett na własne oczy zobaczyła też coś okropnego, o czym nie odważyła się powiedzieć matce – biedaczka i tak już była wystarczająco zmartwiona: przyłapała Johna na zjeżdżaniu po poręczy! Czytając te rewelacje Sebastian dusił się od śmiechu. Brat jego narzeczonej był zawsze nieco sfiksowany, gdyby ktoś zapytał Sebastiana o opinię. Wiecznie nieprzytomny, jakby nierozgarnięty: Sebastian nie rozumiał, jak ktoś taki w ogóle przeżył na wojnie. Zawieszał się, pytał: Hę? - gdy się do niego mówiło, często nie potrafił udzielić odpowiedzi na najprostsze pytania, jąkał się i dukał bez sensu. Poza tym był zalękniony, potulny, słuchał we wszystkim tej porąbanej rodzinki, nigdy nie miał własnego zdania. Sebastian w zasadzie go nie zauważał, ale listy Harriett tak go bawiły, że postanowił się bliżej przyjrzeć przyszłemu szwagrowi. Być może jednak źle go oceniał?

Początkowo uroczystość szła utartym szlakiem. Sebastian posyłał Johnowi ciekawskie spojrzenia, ale nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego. Może tylko przyszły szwagier wyglądał na mniej spiętego niż zwykle. Nie uczestniczył w rozmowie, która dotyczyła plotek i ploteczek z okolicy, ale po prawdzie Sebastian również w niej nie brał udziału. Jednak w pewnym momencie wuj Jakub, pragnąc podnieść poziom rozmowy, a przy okazji popisać się swoją erudycją i inteligencją, wszczął dyskusję nad kwestią, co jest największym szczęściem. Sebastian parsknął pod nosem, starając się nie wzbudzać niczyjego zainteresowania, ale temat ten niezwykle go bawił. Chętnie powiedziałby, co jest dla niego największym szczęściem, ale obawiał się, że połowa rodziny natychmiast przeniosłaby się na tamten świat, trafiona atakiem apopleksji, natomiast druga połowa przeklęłaby go do dziesiątego pokolenia wstecz. Słuchał więc napuszonych wypowiedzi członków rodziny narzeczonej, usiłując zachować nieprzeniknioną twarz.  
Ciocia Anderson sądziła, że największym szczęściem jest być "kochającą żoną i matką". Harriett uważała, że szczytem szczęścia jest podróżować po świecie oraz odnaleźć nieco zagadkową "poezję życia". Philip twierdził, że jest nim wymarzona praca. Kuzynka Lodzia oznajmiła melancholijnie, że dla niej największym szczęściem byłoby pozbyć się raz na zawsze newralgii. Matka Harriett oświadczyła, że najwyższym i jedynym szczęściem jest poświęcić się dla dobra innych, a pozostali mieli tak kwaśne miny, jakby sprzątnęła im sprzed nosa najbardziej łakomy kąsek. Wuj Jakub wyglądał na niezwykle zadowolonego z poziomu rozmowy, aż podkręcał wąsa.  
\- Największym szczęściem jest – powiedział niespodziewanie John – kichnąć, kiedy się ma ochotę.  
Wszyscy zdębieli. Nikt nie miał odwagi się odezwać. Sebastian musiał z całej siły uszczypnąć się w przedramię, żeby nie parsknąć głośnym śmiechem. Sytuacja była tak komiczna, że wprost nie dało się jej znieść. Biedna Harriett przymknęła oczy, a jej wargi zaczęły poruszać się jakby w modlitwie. Wujenka Alberta, pragnąc ratować swoją uroczystość, zaplątała się w skomplikowane opowiadanie o tym, jak została niedawno pokąsana przez jakiegoś psa. Żeby jej pomóc, wuj Jakub zapytał, gdzie ją ten pies ugryzł.  
\- Tuż obok poczty – odrzekła wujenka Alberta.  
\- Czy to wrażliwa część ciała? - odezwał się John i Sebastian roześmiał się głośno. Zgorszone spojrzenia rodziny Watsonów, a nade wszystko przerażony wzrok Harriett, przywołały go do porządku. Poza nim nikt się nie roześmiał, a nawet nikt jak gdyby nie czuł komizmu tej sytuacji.  
\- John! - jęknęła pani Watson błagalnie. Na szczęście w tej właśnie chwili wniesiono deser i wystąpienie Johna zostało zamiecione pod dywan. Rozmowa ożywiła się na nowo. Wuj Anderson napomknął o Jimmym Snaithie i Sebastian mimo woli nadstawił uszu. Ten temat miał w sobie coś elektryzującego.  
Oczywiście wszyscy gadali na niego niestworzone rzeczy. Wywleczono i jeszcze raz gruntownie przewałkowano wszystkie fantastyczne historie o jego kryminalnej, defraudancko-fałszersko-bezbożniczo-rozbójniczej przeszłości. Wuj Anderson nie posiadał się z oburzenia, że takiemu indywiduum pozwala się w ogóle na życie w Londynie.  
\- Co sobie właściwie myśli Scotland Yard? Zobaczycie jeszcze, że pewnej nocy wszyscy zostaniemy wymordowani w łóżkach! To hańba, że taki ptaszek buja sobie na swobodzie po tym wszystkim, co zrobił.  
\- A co zrobił? - zapytał John uprzejmie. Sebastian rzucił mu czujne spojrzenie. Czy to naprawdę ten sam człowiek, którego znał od blisko roku? Dowcipny, inteligentny, z błyskiem w oku i odwagą do wypowiadania własnych opinii? Inną sprawą było to, że Sebastian zastanawiał się, jak szanowna rodzina zareagowałaby, gdyby wyszła na jaw jego profesja. O tak, był snajperem – ale nie używał swojego talentu i umiejętności w wojsku. A co do władania nożem, to nie było lepszego od niego nożownika w całym Londynie. Może na którymś przyjęciu powinien zacząć opowiadać swoje przygody w dokach nad Tamizą albo porachunki w półświatku? Wuj Anderson spojrzał na Johna błędnym wzrokiem.  
\- Zrobił. Zrobił. Wszystko zrobił.  
\- Ale co? Co ty wiesz o nim? Jakie masz dowody?  
\- Nie potrzebuję żadnych dowodów. Kiedy ktoś tak wygląda jak on, to już jest dostateczny dowód. Gdzie tajemnica, musi być i zbrodnia.  
\- I co to w ogóle za nazwisko? - powiedział wuj Beniamin – Snaith. Już samo to, że ktoś się tak nazywa, musi świadczyć o nim jak najgorzej.  
\- Niech mnie Bóg broni, abym miała się z nim spotkać gdzieś w ciemnej uliczce – szepnęła Harriett i zadrżała, a potem przywarła do boku Sebastiana, jakby szukając obrony. Przez ułamek sekundy Sebastianowi nawet było jej żal i prawie postanowił zerwać zaręczyny. Bo przecież Harriett miała o wiele więcej powodów, by lękać się jego niż jakiegoś Jimmy'ego Snaitha. Na szczęście ta słabość minęła szybciej niż się pojawiła, bo John popatrzył ciekawie na siostrę i zapytał niewinnie:  
\- Jak myślisz, co on by ci zrobił?  
\- Jak to co? Na pewno by mnie zamordował.  
\- Ale po co?  
\- Bo to morderca!  
\- I zabiłby cię dla samej przyjemności mordowania?  
\- John, nie rozumiem... - zmieszała się Harriett.  
\- Nikt nie wątpi w to, że Snaith jest zbrodniarzem – zagrzmiał wuj Anderson, patrząc przeszywająco na Johna. - Mówią, że siedział już w więzieniu za jakieś nadużycia. Jest to więcej niż pewne. I mówią, że należy do tej szajki, która dokonuje tych wszystkich kradzieży w okolicznych bankach.  
\- Kto mówi? - zapytał John.  
Wuj Anderson zmarszczył brwi, jakby miał ochotę dać Johnowi w skórę. Sebastian z rozbawieniem pomyślał, że chętnie by to zobaczył.  
\- Ma typowy wygląd rzezimieszka – wtrącił się wuj Jakub. - Zauważyłem to natychmiast.  
\- Dlaczego? - odezwał się Sebastian, zanim zdążył się zastanowić – Czy dlatego, że ma jedną brew w kształcie łuku, a drugą w kształcie trójkąta?  
Zapadła wielka cisza. Wuj Jakub uniósł swoje brwi. Zazwyczaj, gdy wuj Jakub unosił brwi, oznaczało to koniec świata. Tym razem jednak świat funkcjonował dalej, mimo że Sebastian sam był zaskoczony swoją ingerencją w rozmowę. Prawie nigdy się nie odzywał na tych rodzinnych uroczystościach. Towarzyszył Harriett i był jej cieniem, dodatkiem do niej, niewidzialnym i niesłyszalnym. Dlaczego zatem poczuł się w obowiązku, by ująć się za Snaithem? Tym banitą o brudnych rękach, gwiżdżącym pod nosem jakąś skoczną melodię?  
\- Sebastian...! - wydukała Harriett, podczas gdy John przyglądał mu się ciekawie. - Skąd ty tak dobrze znasz jego brwi...?  
Sebastian wzruszył ramionami, zupełnie nie zdetonowany.  
\- Widziałem go dzisiaj popołudniu, kiedy do ciebie szedłem i po prostu mu się przyjrzałem. Ma bardzo interesującą twarz.  
\- To typ spod ciemnej gwiazdy – orzekła chłodno Harriett i odsunęła się nieco. Sebastian zrozumiał, że popadł w niełaskę. - Choć trudno uwierzyć, że dopuścił się rzeczywiście wszystkiego, o co się go oskarża.  
Sebastian pomyślał, że gdyby Snaith dopuścił się przynajmniej połowy tych rzeczy, o które go oskarżają, byłoby o nim głośno w półświatku. A on nigdy o nim nie słyszał. Żaden z przesłuchiwanych przez niego urków nie wydyszał, nie wyszeptał ani nie wykrzyczał tego nazwiska. Zatem Snaith jest zwyczajnym wagabundą, nikim ważnym.  
\- Opowiadacie te wierutne bzdury, bo Jim Snaith nie jest taki jak wy. Żyje dla siebie i pilnuje własnego nosa. Robi wrażenie, że potrafi się bez was obejść i nie możecie tego znieść – powiedział ze złością John.  
\- Cicho... cicho... - błagała wujenka Alberta.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru być cicho – parsknął John. - Całe życie byłem cicho i teraz, jak mi się zechce, to będę wył. Pójdę już. Przyszedłem tylko na kolację. Była bardzo smaczna, wujenko. Tylko do sałaty warto byłoby dodać szczyptę soli i pieprzu.  
Sebastian omal nie wybuchnął śmiechem na widok min, które zrobili wszyscy zgromadzeni wokół stołu, gdy John się podniósł. Ten jednak, zanim wyszedł, podszedł do niego i podał mu rękę.  
\- Do widzenia, Sebastianie. Miło mi było zobaczyć nareszcie twoją prawdziwą twarz.  
\- I wzajemnie – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - Do zobaczenia, John.  
Martwa cisza panowała, dopóki nie rozległ się trzask furtki. Dopiero wówczas nastąpiło odprężenie.  
\- On ma gorączkę! - biadoliła pani Watson – Na pewno zaraził się świnką!  
\- Moim zdaniem zupełnie sfiksował – odezwał się wuj Beniamin. - Zawsze miał nierówno pod sufitem, ale teraz to już przesadził.  
\- Otworzyłam wczoraj parasolkę w mieszkaniu – powiedziała Harriett – Od razu wiedziałam, że czeka nas jakieś nieszczęście.  
\- Czuję, że znowu dostanę przez to newralgii – zawołała kuzynka Lodzia, chwytając się za głowę.  
Sebastian wpuszczał te lamenty jednym uchem, a wypuszczał drugim, zastanawiając się, co Johna obchodziły zarzuty, jakie rodzina stawiała Snaithowi? Dlaczego tak go bronił? I dlaczego on sam, Sebastian, wstawił się za tym mężczyzną u obcych ludzi? Przecież nic go to nie obchodziło, gdy nazywali go złodziejem i fałszerzem pieniędzy. Dlaczego więc zabolało go, gdy mówili, że wygląda na złoczyńcę? Próbował sobie go przypomnieć – ciemne, jakby wilgotne oczy, smętny i ujmujący uśmiech, cienkie, subtelne usta, junacki, nieustraszony wyraz twarzy, i – no tak, te brwi: jedną w kształcie łuku, a drugą trójkątną. I to, z jaką przyjemnością zaciągał się papierosem. Człowiek o takich oczach i uśmiechu mógł być nawet złodziejem i mordercą, ale z jakichś powodów Sebastian nie chciał, by tacy ludzie jak Watsonowie wycierali sobie nim gęby.

Dobrze wyczuł, że popadł w niełaskę. Harriett milczała wymownie całą drogę do domu, a kiedy tam dotarli, zatrzymała się przed furtką i patrzyła na niego surowo, nie proponując wejścia na herbatę.  
\- Późno już – zagaił, jak gdyby nie zauważył ciężaru ciszy. Delikatnie ujął dłoń narzeczonej i podniósł do ust.  
\- Bardzo dziwne było to, że ująłeś się za tym całym Snaithem wobec mojej rodziny.  
Sebastian wzruszył ramionami: sam się nad tym zastanawiał i nie miał żadnej dobrej odpowiedzi.  
\- Brew w kształcie trójkąta! - parsknęła Harriett tak lekceważąco, że mężczyzna od razu zrozumiał: była zazdrosna! O innego mężczyznę?  
\- Harry – zaczął pojednawczo i zaciął się na myśl o tym, jakie to przewrotne, że użył właśnie tego męskiego imienia, którym czasem ją obdarzał. Omal się nie roześmiał. - Harry, daj spokój, to była tylko głupia rozmowa na przyjęciu. Nie znam Snaitha i nic mnie on nie obchodzi.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Jasne że tak.  
\- Obaj z Johnem tak go broniliście, jakby był waszym dzieckiem.  
\- Nie przesadzaj, skarbie.  
\- Swoją drogą nie rozumiem, co się z nim dzieje. Sam widziałeś, jak niedorzecznie się zachowywał. A ty mu jeszcze przyklaskiwałeś!  
\- Jeśli mam być szczery, nareszcie wydał mi się normalny. To wcześniej coś było z nim nie tak.  
\- Co ty opowiadasz?!  
\- Oczywiście. Nie widzisz tego? Jakby obudził się ze snu.  
\- Jeśli tak ma wyglądać obudzenie ze snu, to ja bardzo dziękuję!  
\- Ty wolisz szukać "poezji życia" – zauważył nieco złośliwie Sebastian, reagując rozbawieniem na to wspomnienie. - Co to w ogóle znaczy?  
\- Wolę szukać "poezji życia" niż gapić się na brwi jakichś kryminalistów! - wrzasnęła Harriett, rozzłoszczona nie na żarty. - Dość tego, dobranoc!  
\- Harry – spróbował jeszcze Sebastian, choć nie był w nastroju do przeprosin – Skarbie...  
Ona jednak odwróciła się na pięcie i weszła przez furtkę do ogródka, a następnie do domu. Usiłowała trzasnąć drzwiami, które tylko zaskrzypiały żałośnie i Sebastianowi zrobiło się jej trochę żal, ale wciąż bardziej chciało mu się śmiać. Biedna Harry! Co za marnotrawstwo złości! Schował ręce do kieszeni spodni i wolnym krokiem ruszył ulicą, pogwizdując. I nie zauważył nawet, że gwiżdże tę samą melodię, którą wcześniej usłyszał od Snaitha.

 

4.

John szybkim krokiem szedł do domu w siniejącym zmierzchu. Być może zbyt szybkim, bo atak, który go chwycił, gdy dotarł już do swojego pokoju, był straszny. Sama śmierć mogłaby być w porządku, ale śmierć w takich bólach...? Na to nie tak łatwo byłoby się Johnowi zgodzić. A jeśli to już naprawdę koniec? Czuł się niewyobrażalnie samotny. Jakby nie było na tym świecie zupełnie nikogo, komu by na nim choć trochę zależało. Niechby go trzymał tylko za rękę, więcej nic. Przymknął oczy, żeby złagodzić paroksyzm bólu.  
\- Wiem, że to straszne – szepnął obok niego jakiś głos. Głos, który John przecież rozpoznawał. - Bądź dzielny. Za chwilę będzie lepiej.  
Długie, szczupłe palce mocno chwyciły jego dłoń, a potem włożyły w nią fiolkę z lekarstwem od doktora Stamforda. Johnowi było zbyt słabo, by je zażyć, ale w końcu mu się to udało. Ból ustąpił, John leżał na łóżku wyczerpany, zlany zimnym potem i obolały. Wciąż jednak czuł przy sobie czyjąś obecność i instynktownie wiedział, że jedną nogą znajduje się w Gnieździe Piratów. Zaśmiał się słabo.  
\- Co cię tak bawi? - usłyszał. Wciąż jeszcze w głosie tamtego pobrzmiewał niepokój, ale była w nim też pełna ulgi ciekawość.  
\- Ależ ta kolacja była ucieszna! Żałuję, że nie mogłeś tam być.  
\- To dlatego wróciłeś taki chory? - zapytał mężczyzna z przekąsem – Faktycznie, zabawa musiała być przednia...  
\- To prawda, sporo mnie to kosztowało. Ale mówiłem to, co zawsze myślałem. Byłbyś ze mnie dumny. A te miny, te miny!  
\- Wuj Beniamin wykreślił cię z testamentu?  
\- Jestem tego pewien. Kompletnie zbaraniał!  
\- Może nawet żałuję, że tego nie widziałem.  
\- A ten narzeczony Harriett...  
\- Sebastian? Co z nim?  
\- Tak jakbym zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. Nie jest wcale taki, jaki wydawał się być. Kilka razy ledwie panował nad wybuchem śmiechu, a raz roześmiał się głośno, kiedy powiedziałem coś zabawnego. I kiedy ująłem się na Snaithem, poparł mnie...  
\- Ująłeś się za Snaithem? Dlaczego?  
\- Och, po prostu dość mam tego naskakiwania na niego za każdym razem! Daliby mu spokój.  
\- Mówisz, że cię poparł?  
\- Tak, powiedział coś bardzo dziwnego. Że Snaith ma jedną brew w kształcie łuku, a drugą – w kształcie trójkąta.  
Uchylił powieki i zajrzał w pochylone nad sobą niebieskie oczy, w których odbijał się jeszcze strach o jego życie.  
\- Twoje brwi są zupełnie proste – zauważył.  
\- To źle?  
\- Nie, po prostu zastanawiałem się nad ich kształtem przez cały czas, odkąd Sebastian to powiedział. Nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć.  
\- Cóż, może twój przyszły szwagier jest bardzo spostrzegawczy.  
\- Może... Za to gdybym miał opisać kształt twoich ust...  
\- Mam lepszy pomysł – szepnął mężczyzna i pochylił się, by go pocałować. John oddał pocałunek, a potem podniósł rękę i dotknął twarzy tamtego.  
\- Chciałbym jeszcze przed śmiercią pocałować cię naprawdę.  
\- Czym się różni to naprawdę od tamtego naprawdę?  
John zaśmiał się, nie potrafiąc udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie, a potem lekko nacisnął na kark tamtego, by ich wargi znów się zetknęły. Chwilę później John usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi wejściowych, a po szybkich, tupiących krokach poznał, że to Harriett. Siostra weszła po schodach i bez pukania nacisnęła klamkę drzwi do pokoju Johna.  
\- Jesteś z siebie dumny? - zapytała ze złością. - Przez ciebie pokłóciłam się z Sebastianem!  
\- Przeze mnie?  
\- Tak, i przez tę twoją głupią rozmowę o tym kryminaliście!  
\- Nie prosiłem go, by się wtrącał.  
\- Ty i twój egoizm! Nigdy nie myślisz o tym, co twoje słowa lub czyny mogą oznaczać dla innych.  
\- Nie martw się tak o swojego wymuskanego Sebastiana. Odrobina prawdy mu nie zaszkodzi.  
\- Jak śmiesz!  
\- Harriett, na Boga. To są sprawy między tobą a twoim narzeczonym. Nie chcę niczego o tym wiedzieć.  
\- Och, no oczywiście! Wybacz że w ogóle ośmieliłam się zawracać ci głowę czymś, co nie jest brwiami Jimmy'ego Snaitha!  
I Harriet z całej siły zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, zostawiając Johna z jego zdumieniem w samotności.

 

5.

Kiedy następnego dnia gruchnęła wiadomość, że wuj Beniamin pożegnał się z tym światem, John nie mógł w to uwierzyć, zwłaszcza, że podobno uległ on nieszczęśliwemu wypadkowi. Wróciwszy wieczorem z przyjęcia od wuja Herberta, wuj Beniamin wchodził po schodach do swojego mieszkania, potknął się i stoczył w dół. Nienaturalnie leżące ciało znalazł dziś rano Philip, który przyszedł do wuja w jakiejś sprawie rodzinnej. Przy śniadaniu pani Watson i Harriett roztrząsały tę wiadomość na wszystkie sposoby, wydając wiele okrzyków niedowierzania, zdumienia i grozy. John nie znosił wuja Beniamina, więc nie rozpaczał po nim zbytnio. Oczywiście czuł się niezręcznie w obliczu tej śmierci, jednak daleko mu było do żałoby czy smutku. Złapał się za to na niedorzecznej myśli, że być może wuj nie zdążył skreślić go z testamentu, a skoro tak, to ten wypadek był mu bardzo na rękę. Niemal natychmiast przestraszył się tej myśli, choć przecież nie miał ze śmiercią wuja nic wspólnego.  
Przez całą ostatnią noc rozmyślał o swoim położeniu i przypomniał sobie przyjaciółkę doktora Stamforda, którą obiecał odwiedzić. Postanowił wprowadzić ten zamiar w życie zaraz po śniadaniu i oświadczył to matce tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.  
\- Odwiedzić? - spróbowała mimo to pani Watson – Kogo?  
\- Pewną znajomą – odparł John, postanawiając nie wprowadzać do rozmowy osoby doktora Stamforda.  
\- Skąd ją znasz?  
\- To długa historia i nie chciałbym mamy zanudzać.  
\- John, nie rozumiem, co się z tobą dzieje...  
\- Jestem lekarzem, a ta kobieta potrzebuje medycznej pomocy. Nie ma w tym niczego tajemniczego, mamo – oświadczył John i wstał. - Wrócę przed obiadem.  
Kiedy raz już odważył się sprzeciwić matce, za każdym razem było łatwiej. John przebrał się do wyjścia. W ostatniej chwili, jakby wiedziony przeczuciem, sięgnął po powieść Moriarty'ego, którą już zdążył przeczytać i zamierzał wymienić w czytelni. Zbiegł po schodach, ściskając w ręku receptę z zapisanym adresem przyjaciółki doktora Stamforda, a pod pachą trzymając książkę. Przy furtce natknął się na Sebastiana, który widocznie przyszedł odwiedzić Harriett.  
\- Chyba wciąż jest w kiepskim humorze – uprzedził John lojalnie.  
Sebastian uśmiechnął się i podziękował, przystając, więc John zatrzymał się także.  
\- Wuj Beniamin uległ śmiertelnemu wypadkowi – powiedział.  
\- Och? - Sebastian wyglądał na na wstrząśniętego. - Co się stało?  
\- Spadł ze schodów.  
\- Jesteś tego zupełnie pewien?  
\- O tak, Philip znalazł go dziś rano. Dom był zamknięty od wewnątrz, Philip zobaczył go przez okno i wybił szybkę w drzwiach, żeby wejść do środka.  
\- Nic nie zginęło?  
\- O ile mi wiadomo - nie.  
\- To straszne...  
Zaskoczenie i zaniepokojenie Sebastiana wzruszyło i zawstydziło Johna. Oto mężczyzna, który nie był nawet ich rodziną, bardziej się przejął śmiercią wuja Beniamina niż on, rodzony siostrzeniec. Pod wpływem niezrozumiałego impulsu podał Sebastianowi książkę.  
\- Znasz książki Jamesa Moriarty'ego? To coś najwspanialszego, co kiedykolwiek miałem w rękach.  
Sebastian przyznał, że nie czytał, ale przyjął tom od Johna.  
\- Nie chciałeś jej właśnie wymienić?  
\- Mogę zaczekać, aż przeczytasz. To ci się spodoba. Muszę już iść. Powodzenia z Harriett – John mrugnął porozumiewawczo. Sebastian znów się uśmiechnął. Patrzył przez chwilę za odchodzącym mężczyzną, po czym wszedł do domu.

John miał rację, Harriett wciąż była nadąsana i poszła do swojego pokoju, oświadczywszy, że nie ma zamiaru oglądać narzeczonego. Pani Watson potrząsnęła głową z miną mającą oznaczać, że nie ma wpływu na córkę.  
\- Porozmawiam z nią – powiedział Sebastian, osadzając panią Watson w miejscu jednym chłodnym spojrzeniem. Nawet jeśli miała coś przeciwko temu, by ten mężczyzna odwiedził jej córkę w panieńskim pokoju, nie ośmieliła się tego powiedzieć na głos. W końcu byli narzeczeństwem – co takiego mogło się wydarzyć? Ostatecznie jeśli Sebastian pocałuje Harriett czy ją obejmie, to koniec końców i tak zamierza się z nią wkrótce ożenić.  
Sebastian wszedł do pokoju Harriett i zastał ją siedzącą na dywanie pod ścianą. Podniosła wzrok, gdy starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
\- Co tutaj robisz? Mówiłam, że nie chcę cię widzieć.  
\- Ale ja chcę widzieć ciebie.  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.  
\- Posłuchaj – powiedział Sebastian, a w jego ciepłym, niskim głosie dało się wyłowić stalową nutę, której Harriett nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała. - Widzę, że trzeba cię wychować i że przyda ci się nieco dyscypliny.  
\- To jakiś żart?  
\- Nie, skarbie. Zaczniemy od lekcji dobrych manier.  
Nie dając dziewczynie czasu na reakcję, objął ją i pocałował. Próbowała się wyrwać, ale kontynuował pocałunek, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc. Był większy, silniejszy i wystarczyło przytrzymać ją w miejscu, by była całkowicie bezradna. Oczywiście nigdy nie wziąłby jej siłą: gdyby jej ciało dało chociaż jeden znak, że tego nie chce, zostawiłby ją w spokoju. Jednak czuł, że nie przekracza żadnych nieprzekraczalnych granic. Doskonale wiedział, jak postępować z takimi dzikimi kotkami jak ona. Miał w swoim życiu wiele kobiet i od każdej się czegoś nauczył. Rzeczywiście, kiedy wsunął język do ust Harriett, przestała się bronić. Jej ciało osłabło od ust aż do kolan. Zdradzało ją na każdym kroku. Kiedy Sebastian przestał ją całować, westchnęła z żalem.  
\- To są według ciebie dobre maniery?  
\- Chcesz, żebym przestał?  
Westchnęła znowu, ale nie odważyła się odpowiedzieć, więc Sebastian zaczął wodzić ustami po jej szyi. Delikatnie przygryzał płatki uszu, lizał czułe miejsca na krtani. Kiedy poczuł, że to właściwy moment, objął dłonią jej pierś. Harriett zadrżała, a jej oddech przyspieszył.  
\- Tak, skarbie, wiem.  
\- Nic nie wiesz – powiedziała Harriett, znów usiłując wydostać się z jego objęć, ale drżące mięśnie nie chciały jej posłuchać. Sebastian zręcznym ruchem posadził ją sobie na kolanach. Cała ta szamotanina rozpaliła go na tyle, że narzeczona mogła wyraźnie to poczuć przez materiał ich ubrań. Pisnęła i poczerwieniała gwałtownie.  
\- Przestań wreszcie udawać – szepnął jej do ucha, jednocześnie pieszcząc obiema dłońmi jej piersi. - Wcale nie chcesz, żebym skończył zabawę.  
\- Jak śmiesz – wydyszała Harriett, ale jej głos był zachrypnięty, a oddech płytki i szybki.  
\- Udowodnię ci to – szybkim ruchem podniósł do góry jej satynową spódnicę i dotknął przez materiał bielizny miejsca, w którym łączyły się jej uda. Płynnymi ruchami rozwiązał tasiemkę majtek i ściągnął je w dół. Kiedy dotknął nagiego ciała, Harriett wygięła się w łuk.  
\- Nie powinieneś...  
\- Och, powinienem. Jeszcze jak powinienem. - delikatnie pieścił skórę po wewnętrznej stronie jej ud. Przesunął palce w stronę wilgotnego źródełka. - Jesteś po prostu zbyt uparta, żeby to przyznać. Prawda?  
Dziewczyna milczała, więc Sebastian zamarł w bezruchu. Przez chwilę walczyła ze sobą, po czym uniosła ku niemu biodra.  
\- Wcale nie jestem uparta – zaskomlała.  
Zadowolony mężczyzna wznowił pieszczoty. Wsunął w nią jeden palec.  
\- Koniec dąsów – zapowiedział. - Żadnego trzaskania drzwiami. Wiesz już, że możesz się cieszyć na moje przyjście. Jeśli będziesz grzeczna, będę cię pieścił, ile tylko zechcesz – wsunął w nią drugi palec, a kciukiem zaczął pieścić łechtaczkę. - Jeśli jednak będziesz się zachowywać nieodpowiednio...  
\- Nie – jęknęła błagalnie, rozsuwając kolana i ułatwiając mu dostęp.  
\- Nie przestawać?  
\- Nie...  
\- Będziesz grzeczna?  
\- Tak, och, tak!  
Po jej gwałtownych poruszeniach i niekontrolowanych jękach Sebastian poznawał, że jest bliska szczytowania, więc użył wszystkich swoich umiejętności, by rozkosz była jak największa i jak najdłuższa. Kiedy drżała w jego ramionach, szlochając, Sebastian po raz pierwszy od otrzymania tego zlecenia pomyślał, że może nie będzie ono takie złe, jak się spodziewał.


	3. Baker Street

6.

John szedł ulicą, myśląc tylko o tym, że jest wolny. Rozpierało go dziwne uczucie radości i oczekiwania, jakby już za chwilę miało go spotkać coś cudownego. Nie wiedział co by to mogło być, ale przeczucie było wszechogarniające. Kilka razy sprawdził adres na recepcie zabazgranej przez doktora Stamforda, aż w końcu znał go już na pamięć. To nie było daleko, więc szedł niespiesznie, przyglądając się mijającym go ludziom z ciekawością. Wszyscy mieli jakieś swoje sprawy, wydawali się zaaferowani, spieszyli się gdzieś, do jakichś obowiązków, które Johnowi były zupełnie obce. On nie miał już żadnych zobowiązań ani spraw: ta była ostatnią, z której chciał się wywiązać przed śmiercią. Dlatego był wolny. Niczego się nie bał, za niczym nie gonił, nie miał żadnych planów. Huśtał się nad ziemią na jedwabnej nici, nie należąc ani do tego ani do tamtego świata. To było wspaniałe uczucie. Zupełnie jakby latał.  
Nareszcie stanął na Baker Street przed numerem 221b i zastukał kołatką. Drzwi otworzyła mu niepozorna kobiecina wyglądająca na pokojówkę.  
\- Nazywam się doktor John Watson, chciałbym się zobaczyć z panią Marthą Hudson.  
Pokojówka wpuściła go do holu, a następnie poszła go zaanonsować. Po chwili wróciła z informacją, że pani Hudson go przyjmie.

John wszedł do o wiele skromniejszego mieszkania niż się spodziewał. Pani Hudson półleżała na szezlongu, owinięta w koce. Wyglądała na chorą. Była maleńką kobietką koło sześćdziesiątki i John od razu ją polubił. Nie bawiąc się w ceregiele, przysiadł tuż obok niej.  
\- Nazywam się John Watson, jestem lekarzem. Przysłał mnie do pani doktor Stamford.  
\- Och, Michael! Kochany chłopiec! Niestety, doktorze Watson, obawiam się, że mój przypadek jest beznadziejny.  
\- Czy pozwoli mi się pani zbadać mimo to?  
\- Jeśli naprawdę pan nalega...  
\- Nalegam, droga pani.  
John zbadał ją troskliwie i ostrożnie. Wydawało się, że kobieta ma dość zaawansowane stadium suchot, jednak coś kazało Johnowi myśleć, że to wcale nie jest beznadziejny przypadek. Miał ochotę zmierzyć się ze śmiercią. Nie mógł niczego zrobić dla siebie – ale dla niej mógł, i byłoby to najwspanialsze zakończenie życia, jakie potrafił sobie wyobrazić. Wydawało mu się, że rozumie, dlaczego doktor Stamford go do niej skierował.  
John zawołał pokojówkę, żeby pomogła się swojej pani ubrać, a sam dokładnie umył ręce, układając sobie w głowie to, co chciał powiedzieć.  
\- Pani Hudson – zaczął, znów siadając przy niej, i biorąc ją za ręce.  
\- Wiem, kochany – odpowiedziała ze smutnym uśmiechem. - Nie musisz nic mówić. Umieram.  
\- W zasadzie to chciałem powiedzieć coś wręcz przeciwnego... Potrzebuje pani opieki lekarza, to pewne. Pani stan jest bardzo poważny. Jednak ośmielam się sądzić, że ma pani duże szanse na pokonanie choroby.  
Pani Hudson aż podskoczyła.  
\- Czy to być może?  
\- Nie tylko może, ale jest. Zapiszę pani leki, które powinna pani zacząć przyjmować niezwłocznie. Jednak w Indiach nauczyłem się pewnej techniki... - John zawahał się. - Pani Hudson... Czy jest pani otwarta na nowinki z pogranicza medycyny i zabobonu?  
\- Żartuje pan, kochany? Jeśli to ma mi uratować życie?  
\- Istnieje zatem pewna maść, która – kładziona na płuca – pomaga leczyć suchoty. Chciałbym tę kurację zastosować na pani. Jednak musi się to odbywać ściśle pod moim okiem. - John wpadł na doskonały pomysł i rozejrzał się po mieszkanku. - Nie ma pani tutaj przypadkiem jakiejś dodatkowej sypialni, w której mógłbym się na jakiś czas zatrzymać? Wówczas mógłbym doglądać pani w każdej chwili, w dzień i w nocy.  
\- Tak się składa, chłopcze, że mam wolną sypialnię w mieszkaniu na górze. Jednak musiałby pan dzielić salon i kuchnię z innym lokatorem. To też przemiły chłopiec, jednak... dość... oryginalny – zakończyła ostrożnie pani Hudson.  
\- Nie sądzę, abym mu przeszkadzał. Jestem raczej samotnikiem.  
\- Jest chemikiem... przeprowadza doświadczenia.  
\- To niezwykle ciekawe!  
\- Doprawdy...? Och, pali fajkę!  
\- To mi nie przeszkadza.  
\- Gra na skrzypcach.  
\- Uwielbiam skrzypce!  
\- Czasem odwiedzają go różnorakie indywidua...  
\- To w rzeczy samej musi być niezwykle oryginalny człowiek – John aż zatarł ręce z zadowoleniem. - Nie udało się pani mnie zniechęcić. Czy możemy zatem umówić się, że nie będę brał od pani pieniędzy za leczenie, a w zamian będę płacił połowę sumy należnej za czynsz? I wprowadzam się jutro.  
Pani Hudson wyglądała na nieco przestraszoną, ale kiwnęła głową.  
\- Skoro jest pan zdecydowany, Emma zaprowadzi pana na górę i pokaże panu mieszkanie.

Nie minęło pięć minut, a John wspinał się po schodach za pokojówką. Poczucie szczęścia wibrowało w nim tak mocno, że niemal tracił dech. Nie rozumiejąc, czemu to robi, liczył stopnie, jak gdyby miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Było ich siedemnaście. Emma otworzyła drzwi i John wszedł do mieszkania. Rozejrzał się po przyjemnie zagraconym salonie z dwoma fotelami stojącymi przed kominkiem, z półką z książkami i zawalonym notatkami stołem. W niczym nie przypominał on mieszkania, które John zajmował w tym innym świecie, ale i tak serce omal mu nie pękło ze wzruszenia.  
\- Gniazdo Piratów – szepnął do siebie.  
W tym właśnie momencie z położonej po drugiej stronie korytarza sypialni wyłonił się młody mężczyzna, na widok którego nogi się pod Johnem ugięły. Znał go przecież! Te czarne, tańczące loki, te proste brwi, te zdumiewająco błękitne oczy, te pięknie wykrojone usta. Każdego dnia całował tego mężczyznę w Gnieździe Piratów. Z trudem opanował wzruszenie.  
\- To doktor John Watson – powiedziała pokojówka, dygając krótko. Widocznie nie poważała tego mężczyzny za bardzo. - Nowy lokator.  
\- Dzień dobry – mężczyzna dwoma długimi krokami pokonał dystans, który dzielił go od Johna i wyciągnął do niego rękę. - Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes.

 

7.

Słuchając egzaltowanej paplaniny Harriett, Sebastian dyskretnie stłumił ziewnięcie – nozdrza jego pięknie rzeźbionego nosa drgnęły, podbródek lekko wyciągnął się w dół, ale szlachetnie ukształtowane wargi nie poruszyły się nawet, a spojrzenie bystrych, niebieskich oczu pozostało życzliwie roztargnione. Dobry nastrój sprzed paru chwil ulotnił się bez śladu i mężczyzna znów zaczął myśleć o swoim zadaniu bez zachwytu. Najwyraźniej jednak coś zaczęło się dziać, bo przecież wuj Beniamin nie żył. Sebastian powinien wybrać się do jego domu i sprawdzić, czy faktycznie nikt nie maczał palców w tym tajemniczym wypadku. Pocałował Harry w czoło.  
\- Muszę już iść, skarbie – powiedział miękko.  
\- Wrócisz jutro? - dziewczyna uwiesiła się na jego ramieniu. Uśmiechnął się.  
\- Oczywiście – obiecał.

Wyszedł z domu narzeczonej i udał się najpierw do domu wuja Beniamina, gdzie rozejrzał się bardzo dokładnie. Wydawało się, że John Watson mówił prawdę: na ścieżce prowadzącej do drzwi wejściowych były tylko jedne ślady butów, a okienko obok drzwi było wybite, co potwierdzało wersję, że ten durny Philip przyszedł do wuja tego ranka, zobaczył trupa przez okno i włamał się, żeby wejść do środka. Oczywiście dom zaklejony był policyjnymi taśmami, ale Sebastian obszedł go dookoła, rozejrzał się czujnie, po czym wyciągnął z cholewki wysokiego buta nóż z bardzo długim i wąskim ostrzem i włożył go pomiędzy futrynę a skrzydło okna. Trwało to zaledwie mgnienie oka, gdy podważył mechanizm zamka, a potem wystarczyło tylko pchnąć okno. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, Sebastian lekko przesadził parapet i sprężyście wylądował na miękkim dywanie. Odczekał chwilę, by mieć pewność, że jego włamanie nie wzbudziło niczyjego zainteresowania, po czym spokojnie ruszył na obchód domu.  
Nie było żadnych śladów. Wyglądało na to, że wuj Beniamin faktycznie potknął się na schodach i nieszczęśliwie sturlał na dół. Na trzecim stopniu od góry dywan był nieco ściągnięty i wybrzuszony – człowiek postury wuja Beniamina, opity cienkuszem i objedzony po kolacji, mógł tego nie zauważyć i zawadzić czubkiem domowego pantofla. Jakże łatwo o wypadek. Jakże łatwo go także upozorować. Jednak aby upozorować wypadek, sprawca musiałby być w środku: a jak by się tu dostał, nie zostawiając śladów? A przede wszystkim: po co miałby zabijać grubego i głupiego jak kij od miotły wuja Beniamina? Nic przecież nie zginęło. Sebastian aż się roześmiał. W porządku. Zatem sprawdził. Wuj Beniamin spadł ze schodów i nie było w tym niczego podejrzanego. Cofnął się do okna, wyjrzał przez nie, po czym jednym susem znalazł się na zewnątrz. Starannie zamknął za sobą okno, poprawił ubranie i ruszył ulicą, trzymając pod pachą książkę, którą pożyczył mu John Watson.  
Na poboczu parkował znajomy samochód: jedyny w swoim rodzaju Grey Slosson. Jeśli Sebastian zdziwił się, że po raz kolejny widzi Jima Snaitha w przeciągu dwóch dni, chociaż wcześniej nie widywał go nigdy, to zaskoczenie to zostało przytępione przez przyjemność, jaką odczuł, gdy przechwycił spojrzenie tamtego. Snaith siedział za kierownicą gruchota, paląc papierosa. Nadal był nieogolony i nieuczesany, ale miał w sobie jakiś nieodparty urok, którego Sebastian nie potrafiłby wyjaśnić, ale któremu nie mógł się oprzeć. Najwyraźniej Snaith również zwrócił na niego uwagę, bo nie spuszczał z niego nieco bezczelnego spojrzenia wielkich, ciemnych oczu, przywodzących na myśl oczy czarnych jeleni. Sebastian mimowolnie zwolnił kroku, aż wreszcie zatrzymał się zupełnie. Nachylił się i zajrzał do wnętrza auta.  
\- Poczęstuje mnie pan papierosem?  
Snaith bez słowa podał mu papierośnicę i zapałki. Sebastian zapalił i zaciągnął się z rozkoszą. Nie palił, odkąd wrócił z Indii. Nie potrzebował używek. A jednak dym wypełniający mu płuca dawał tyle przyjemności, że Snaith zszedł na dalszy plan.  
\- Czyta pan tę szmirę? - odezwał się niespodziewanie Jim, wskazując ruchem głowy na książkę, którą Sebastian wciąż ściskał pod pachą.  
\- Została mi polecona.  
\- Zatem zamierza ją pan przeczytać.  
\- Zamierzam. Tak.  
\- Powodzenia – powiedział Snaith z uśmieszkiem.  
Sebastian kiwnął mu głową i ruszył w swoją stronę, wciąż rozkoszując się papierosem i trwając w bańce przyjemności, jaką dała mu rozmowa z tym banitą, i dopiero po pewnym czasie dotarło do niego, że Snaith powiedział "Powodzenia", a nie "Miłej lektury" czy coś w tym rodzaju. Dlaczego miałby mu życzyć powodzenia przy czytaniu książki? To było dość dziwne, ale być może czujność też powinna mieć swoje granice: być może ten człowiek jest po prostu wyjątkowym ekscentrykiem.

 

Wróciwszy do domu, Sebastian przygotował sobie skromny posiłek, a następnie otworzył książkę, którą pożyczył mu John Watson i przesunął wzrokiem po pierwszym akapicie.

"Nazywano go Shikari, Łowcą. Miał łagodne, łukowato wygięte brwi filozofa i usta znamionujące wrażliwość, ale jego błękitne oczy były okrutne, a podbródek zdradzał siłę i zawziętość. Patrząc na niego, czuło się niebezpieczeństwo, jak podczas oglądania z bliska dzikiego zwierzęcia. Miał nerwy ze stali i nigdy nie splamił się zbędnymi sentymentami. Głośna była historia, jak przywiązał dziecko do drzewa, a sam leżał na gałęzi nad płaczącym malcem ze strzelbą i czekał na tygrysa, którego miała ściągnąć przynęta. Nie wszyscy w nią wierzyli, ale nikt już nie podawał w wątpliwość innej historii: jak czołgał się za rannym tygrysem ludożercą i dopadł go. Nie byłoby w tym może niczego nadzwyczajnego, gdyby nie to, że Shikari zabił tygrysa nożem. Krążył teraz po ulicach Londynu śmiertelnie niebezpieczny, dziki i groźniejszy od rannego tygrysa."

Sebastian zamknął książkę, czując się bardzo nieswojo. Znał te historie, ale trudno mu było uwierzyć, że ktoś inny zna je tak dobrze, by móc je opisywać. Zaczął podejrzewać, że miesza mu się w głowie, więc przekartkował powieść, szukając znajomych zdarzeń. Co chwilę jego oczy napotykały jakieś zdanie, słowo, obraz, które wprawiały go w osłupienie i coraz większą konsternację. Moriarty wiedział rzeczy, których nie powinien wiedzieć. Których nie wiedział nikt poza nim, Sebastianem Moranem, którego w Indiach nazywano Shikari, Łowcą.


	4. TYGRYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ponieważ wymyśliłam cały plot twist, pewne napisane sceny nie pasowały do koncepcji. Stąd zmiany. Mam nadzieję, że to ok :)

8.

Po tygodniu życia na Baker Street, John miał wrażenie, że od smutnej i nudnej egzystencji, jaką wiódł w rodzinnym domu, minęły całe lata. Rozpaczliwe lamenty matki, gdy oświadczył, że się wyprowadza do wynajętego mieszkania i zamierza podjąć pracę, dawały mu niejakie wyobrażenie o tym, co by się działo, gdyby powiedział, że jest nieuleczalnie chory. Narada rodzinna i nieustanne pielgrzymki wszystkich Watsonów z apelami do rozsądku Johna, do jego serca, litości nad biedną matką i siostrą, nie wywarły żadnego wpływu na decyzję doktora. Wręcz przeciwnie: jak gdyby go w niej umocniły.  
\- Niedługo wychodzę za mąż, John. Czy to nie ma dla ciebie żadnego znaczenia? - zapytała gorzko Harriett.  
\- Jaki związek ma moja wyprowadzka z twoim niedalekim ślubem?  
\- Zamierzasz wyprowadzić się do WYNAJĘTEGO mieszkania, gdy masz tutaj dom! Zupełnie nie liczysz się z ludzką opinią?  
\- Przez całe życie liczyłem się z cudzymi opiniami – powiedział John, rozdrażniony. - Postanowiłem odtąd liczyć się tylko z własnym zdaniem.  
\- Czy ty nie dbasz wcale o pozory? - wyjęczała pani Watson umierającym głosem.  
\- Do diabła z pozorami! - odparł John już całkiem zły.  
\- John! Co to za słownictwo!  
\- Do diabła!  
\- Młody człowieku – zagrzmiał wuj Jakub. - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?  
\- Nie jestem już młodym człowiekiem, wuju – powiedział John. - Czy nie to mi w kółko uświadamiacie?  
\- Jeśli się nie opamiętasz – zagroził wuj Jakub, ignorując słowa Johna – będziemy zmuszeni trzymać cię pod kluczem!  
\- Na jakiej podstawie? Jestem dorosły i poczytalny. Zamierzam tylko podjąć pracę lekarza, zgodnie z wykształceniem i doświadczeniem, a nie porzucić wszystko i zatrudnić się w cyrku w charakterze linoskoczka-poskramiacza lwów.  
\- W cyrku! - wykrzyknęła pani Watson, mdlejąc. Najwyraźniej z całej wypowiedzi syna wyłowiła wyłącznie to jedno słowo.  
\- Niech mama przestanie – powiedział John szorstko. - Przestańcie wszyscy. Jestem lekarzem i mam zamiar dokonać chrześcijańskiego, miłosiernego czynu: pomóc starszej pani wyzdrowieć. Czy to nie piękne?  
\- Nie masz żadnych względów dla rodziny? - spróbował jeszcze wuj Jakub.  
\- Żadnych.  
\- I to wszystko?  
\- Tak, wuju. To wszystko.  
\- Och, ja tego nie przeżyję! - załkała pani Watson, zapomniawszy, że chwilę wcześniej zemdlała.  
\- Przeżyje mama.  
\- Jesteś taki niewdzięczny, nie chcę cię znać!  
\- Nie chce mnie mama znać, gdy robię dobry uczynek, co zatem mama powie, kiedy popełnię morderstwo?  
\- John!  
\- Niech sobie mama ulży i powie: do ciężkiej i jasnej cholery!  
\- Ach! - uniósł się wuj Jakub – Ty... ty szczeniaku!  
\- Myli się wuj. Nie jestem już szczeniakiem. Raczej dorosłym psem w średnim wieku. A teraz wybaczcie wszyscy, na mnie już czas.

Ostatecznie Johnowi udało się wyjść z domu. Teraz wydawało mu się, że to jakaś odległa, zamglona, zamierzchła przeszłość, i wrażenie to wzmagało się w miarę mijającego czasu. Czuł się lekki, szczęśliwy. Nikt mu nie dokuczał kalamburami i nie nudził, że dostanie kataru. Nie było tu matczynych dąsów do znoszenia ani owsianki na śniadanie. Mógł być sam, kiedy tylko miał na to ochotę, i chodził spać, kiedy chciał, a jeśli nie był zmęczony, mógł czytać długo w noc i nikt nie beształ go za marnowanie światła. Mógł kichać, kiedy mu się żywnie podobało i nikt nie biegł do niego natychmiast z pigułkami i gorącymi kompresami. A poza tym John był zajęty, bardzo zajęty. Trzeba było kupić odpowiednie ingrediencje, które nie tak łatwo było dostać w sercu Londynu. Trzeba było sporządzić wonną maść dla pani Hudson, a następnie kłaść i zmieniać kompresy, pilnując, by kobieta się nie odparzyła. Trzeba było pilnować dawek leków, wciąż badać pacjentkę i szukać nowych terapii w prasie medycznej. John przypomniał sobie swoich kolegów ze studiów, którzy dziś byli sławami w dziedzinie chorób płuc i napisał do nich wszystkich, z prośbą o poradę.  
Ponadto musiał dotrzymywać towarzystwa pani Hudson. No, może nie był to przymus, ale kiedy John zorientował się, jak bardzo dama była samotna, postanowił choć trochę ją rozerwać. Każdego dnia jedli razem śniadanie i spędzali wspólnie przynajmniej pół dnia, rozmawiając, śmiejąc się, albo po prostu John czytał głośno, gdy pani Hudson była zbyt słaba na inne rozrywki.  
Watson wyjaśnił jej również, jak ważne w chorobach płuc jest utrzymywanie czystości i zarządził wielkie sprzątanie, w którym sam uczestniczył. Wspólnie z pokojówką pozbyli się zbierających kurz, ciężkich stor i kosmatych dywanów pamiętających jeszcze czasy nieboszczyka pana Hudsona. Osobiście wyniósł z pokoju chorej większość tapicerowanych mebli i każdego dnia wietrzył pokój przynajmniej przez godzinę. W tym czasie pani Hudson, opatulona w pledy, leżała na kanapie i dobrodusznie gderała na nowe porządki. John widział jednak, że jest zadowolona. W jednej z chwil słabości, ze łzami w oczach wyznała mu, że straszne były te samotne dni i noce bez nikogo, tylko z pokojówką, która wprawdzie rzetelnie wykonywała swoją robotę, ale nic ponad to. Umieranie w takich okolicznościach było podwójną męką.  
\- Teraz mam pana, mój chłopcze – powiedziała serdecznie, biorąc go za rękę. - Co za szczęście, że nie muszę już umierać w samotności.  
\- Nie umrze pani – obiecał uroczyście wzruszony John. - I na pewno nie będzie już pani samotna.  
To było piękne uczucie: być użytecznym. Oto John był jeszcze komuś potrzebny. Nie był już zbędnym balastem na grzbiecie rodziny. O, ironio, mimo że jego życie dobiegało końca, właśnie rozpoczynało się na nowo.

Miało to związek również z Sherlockiem Holmesem, którego obecność wprawiała Johna w takie pomieszanie, że aż jemu samemu wydawało się to śmieszne. Pierwszym zaskoczeniem był fakt, że mężczyzna okazał się kimś zupełnie innym niż w Gnieździe Piratów i przez kilka dni John żył w rozdwojeniu, nie potrafiąc sobie poukładać tego, kto jest kim w którym ze światów. Drugim – że ten prawdziwy Holmes budził w Johnie bardzo podobne uczucia do tamtego, wymyślonego.  
Rzadko spędzali razem czas. Holmesa prawie nigdy nie było w domu, a jeśli nawet był, trwał pogrążony w głębokim milczeniu, przypominającym letarg, albo tkwił bez ruchu przy skomplikowanej aparaturze żywcem wyjętej z laboratorium chemicznego. Co tam badał? John nie miał pojęcia, a brakowało mu śmiałości, żeby zapytać. Czasem budził Johna w ciągu nocy, grając na skrzypcach jakąś łkającą fugę albo inną słodką melodię. John leżał wtedy w ciemności swojej sypialni, czując dziwną słabość w okolicy serca i obawiając się, że to zbliża się atak. Tak bardzo nie chciał jeszcze umierać, chciał smakować każdy dzień i przeżyć jeszcze chociaż kilka godzin. Jeszcze dosłuchać melodii do końca. Jeszcze raz zjeść śniadanie z panią Hudson. Jeszcze raz spojrzeć w niebieskie oczy Sherlocka. Świat, w którym żył, tak dalece nie miał nic wspólnego z tym, który zostawił za sobą, że początkowo w ogóle nie zaglądał do Gniazda Piratów. Był bardzo zdziwiony, gdy sobie to uświadomił, bo do tej pory nie przeżył ani jednego dnia, by się tam nie zaszyć choćby na chwilę. Zawsze go potrzebował – tego świata, w którym czas stał w miejscu, świata nieśmiertelnej młodości, bez przeszłości i przyszłości, w którym tylko teraźniejszość się liczy. Ale nagle zaczął się poddawać niezwykłemu urokowi mijających dni i przestał potrzebować ucieczki. Tam jednak, po drugiej stronie snu, czekał mężczyzna, którego John kochał. I w końcu zapragnął do niego wrócić.

Wystarczyło zacisnąć powieki i przywołać z niebytu obraz Gniazda Piratów, by natychmiast się tam znaleźć. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wyglądało tak samo jak zwykle, jednak John dostrzegał drobne zmiany: kurz pokrywał wszystkie powierzchnie, zgniły owoce w paterze na stole, opadły płatki róż w wazonie. W całym mieszkaniu panował nastrój opuszczenia, jakby nikt tu od jakiegoś czasu nie mieszkał. John rozejrzał się. Mężczyzna siedział w jego fotelu, obejmując podciągnięte kolana.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że to już sto lat, jak ciebie nie widziałem – odezwał się głucho.  
\- Wybacz mi... Wiele się zmieniło.  
\- Myślałem, żeś umarł.  
John powoli zbliżył się do niego i ukląkł obok fotela.  
\- Już nigdy nie zostawię cię samego.  
Mężczyzna milczał.  
\- Sherlocku...  
John pocałował go w kark, a potem całował tak długo, aż dotarł do ucha. Pocałował jego płatek, a potem wsunął go do ust i zaczął ssać. Sherlock westchnął, ale nie dał znać w żaden inny sposób, że jest mu to niemiłe, więc John zaczął lizać wnętrze jego ucha. Pozwolił swoim dłoniom zabłądzić pod cienką bawełnę koszuli drugiego mężczyzny i koniuszkiem palca zataczał kółka wokół twardniejących sutków. Sherlock poruszył się i westchnął znowu – i tym razem John był pewien, że to z zadowolenia. Przesunął dłoń po szczupłym brzuchu, przez chwilę pieścił pępek i dotknął guzika spodni. Mężczyzna spiął się nagle.  
\- Nie – powiedział.  
\- Proszę.  
\- Nie – powtórzył Sherlock z Gniazda Piratów, po czym podniósł się z fotela i wyszedł z pokoju.

 

9.

Dziecko płakało nieustannie, odkąd zapadł zmierzch. Na początku tylko kwiliło i wołało coś niezrozumiałego, ale kiedy raz pozwoliło sobie na łzy, nakręcało się coraz bardziej i koncert trwał nieprzerwanie, niosąc się po dżungli. Psy w pobliskiej wiosce szczekały z niepokojem do wtóru wrzasków malca, na drzewach pojawiały się też małpy, by zobaczyć, co to tak hałasuje. Naśladowały dzieciaka, wyjąc przeciągle i pohukując. Dziecko nie zwracało na nie najmniejszej uwagi. Miało nie więcej niż trzy lata. Rozmazywało łzy i gluty na brunatnej buzi. Przez wiele godzin było bardzo spokojne, bawiło się kamykami i gałęziami, ale chyba zrobiło się już zmęczone i głodne. Może bało się ciemności. Co chwilę sięgało do nóżki, skarżąc się żałośnie – wyglądało na to, że lina obtarła mu skórę. Sebastian żałował, że musiał je przywiązać, ale w ten sposób miało większe szanse na przeżycie. Nie wiedział nawet czy to chłopiec czy dziewczynka – nie znał się na dzieciach. Nie rozumiał też jego paplaniny i nie uspokajał płaczu. Leżał na gałęzi w absolutnej ciszy, czekając. Wiedział, że im dalej niesie się krzyk malca, tym szybciej pojawi się tygrys. Ostatniej nocy w tym miejscu tygrys zabił rodziców tego malca. Dziecko ocalało. Czy było ukryte i dopiero rankiem wyszło ze swej kryjówki? A może tygrys doskonale wiedział, że samo daleko nie odejdzie i że następnej nocy będzie tu na niego czekać: żywe, świeże i zupełnie bezbronne? Najpierw umilkły psy w wiosce. Potem małpy. Cała dżungla jak gdyby zamarła w oczekiwaniu. Wreszcie rozległo się niedalekie pokasływanie tygrysa. Słysząc ten dźwięk, który nawet dorosłego przyprawiłby o szaleństwo, dziecko zamilkło. Sebastian zebrał się w sobie, napiął wszystkie mięśnie i wpatrzył się w ciemność. Leżenie po ciemku od wielu godzin przyniosło taki skutek, że teraz widział niemal tak dobrze jak za dnia, choć tygrys z pewnością widział lepiej. Nie spieszył się. Krążył w pobliżu, porykując z cicha, ale nie podchodził do dziecka. Może sprawdzał, czy jest samo. Wreszcie się zdecydował. Ryknął ogłuszająco i dał susa w kierunku drzewa, do którego przywiązany był malec. Sebastian błyskawicznie oderwał się od gałęzi i skoczył. W tej samej sekundzie patrzył wprost w płaski, zmarszczony straszliwie pysk dzikiego kota. Tygrys ryknął głośno. Sebastian obudził się gwałtownie. Wszystkie mięśnie miał napięte i obolałe. W gardle mu zaschło. Przez długą chwilę leżał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w ciemność i próbując uspokoić bijące mocno serce. Dawno już nie śnił o tej nocy. Wspomnienia Indii przyblakły, lecz rozbudził je na nowo James Moriarty. Jakkolwiek Sebastian rozumiał mechanizmy, które zastosował autor, by uczynić swoją postać bardziej interesującą, wiedział też doskonale, że Moriarty kłamie. Ktokolwiek opowiadał tę historię, przywoływał ją jako dowód okrucieństwa Sebastiana i jego zimnej krwi. Nikt nie mówił o tym, że tygrys, który raz zakosztował ludzkiego mięsa, żyjący tak blisko wioski, był gwarancją, że żaden z berbeci podobnych temu przywiązanemu do drzewa, nie dożyje dorosłości. Tygrys zakradałby się nocami do wioski i mordował ludzi śpiących w chatach, polowałby na pasterzy i porywał kobiety piorace bieliznę w rzece. Skoro więc istniał sposób, by go powstrzymać, Sebastian zamierzał z niego skorzystać. Nawet jeśli w kontekście tego konkretnego malca wydawało się to okrutne, a może nawet nieludzkie. To było mniejsze zło. O tym Moriarty w swojej książce nie wspomniał. Ani o tym, że uporawszy się z tygrysem, Sebastian wziął dzieciaka na grzbiet i zaniósł do wioski. Całego i zdrowego. Ocalonego dzięki temu, że był przywiązany za nogę do drzewa i nie mógł czmychnąć. Gdyby próbował zwiać, tygrys skoczyłby za nim i Sebastian nie miałby szans, żeby go ochronić. Ale dalszy ciąg historii nie pasował do wizji gwałtownika i okrutnika, za jakiego Sebastian uchodził. I właściwie nigdy wcześniej mu to nie przeszkadzało, nigdy nie prostował żadnych plotek. Aż do teraz. Bo teraz – z jakiegoś nie do końca zrozumiałego powodu – nie chciał, żeby Harriett o nim tak myślała. 

10.

John zastanawiał się, czym Sherlock Holmes się zajmuje i nic sensownego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Wychodził z mieszkania, nim John jeszcze wstał i wracał często w środku nocy. Niewiele dało się wywnioskować z książek zalegających salon: dotyczyły głównie prawa, historii i chemii. Walające się wszędzie notatki zawierały równania chemiczne, które nic Johnowi nie mówiły.  
Zatem kiedy został zwabiony wczesnym rankiem do pokoju wspólnego przez przenikliwy okrzyk Holmesa, wpadł do pomieszczenia, przerażony, ale stanął jak wryty na widok mężczyzny pochylonego nad okularem mikroskopu.  
\- Co się stało, panie Holmes?  
\- Proszę wybaczyć, nie chciałem panu przeszkadzać. - odparł Holmes, odwracając ku niemu rozjaśnioną uśmiechem twarz. - Ale byłem tak podekscytowany, że nie zdołałem nad sobą zapanować. Widzi pan, od dłuższego czasu pracowałem nad znalezieniem odczynnika, który byłby wytrącany wyłącznie przez hemoglobinę. I właśnie mi się to udało!  
John z zaskoczeniem pomyślał, że mężczyzna nie mógłby być szczęśliwszy, nawet gdyby odkrył żyłę złota.  
\- Jest to interesujące z chemicznego punktu widzenia, bez wątpienia – powiedział ostrożnie – lecz praktycznie...  
\- Ależ doktorze, to jest najbardziej praktyczne odkrycie z dziedziny medycyny sądowej na przestrzeni wielu lat. Nie rozumie pan? Dzięki temu otrzymujemy niezawodny sprawdzian, czy plamy pochodzą z krwi!  
Widząc niepewną minę Johna, Holmes pociągnął go za rękaw.  
\- Zróbmy próbę na świeżej krwi – bez zastanowienia ukłuł się w palec długą igłą i wyciągnął kroplę krwi laboratoryjną pipetą, a następnie dodał ją do wody w litrowym dzbanku.  
\- Taka mała ilość wystarczy? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem John, przyglądając się wodzie w dzbanku. Wyglądała na zupełnie czystą.  
\- Oczywiście. - Holmes wrzucił do naczynia kilka białych kryształków, a następnie dodał kilka kropli przezroczystego płynu. W ciągu sekundy zawartość nabrała opalizującego mahoniowego koloru, a na dnie dzbanka pojawiły się brązowe cząsteczki.  
\- Niesamowite! - powiedział z podziwem John, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co właśnie zobaczył.  
\- Ten test będzie działał, niezależnie od tego, czy krew będzie świeża, czy stara. Rozumie pan, co to znaczy? Przypadki kryminalne zazwyczaj opierają się na tym jednym punkcie. Najczęściej podejrzany o morderstwo zostaje zatrzymany w kilka miesięcy po jego popełnieniu. Poddaje się badaniu jego bieliznę lub odzież i odkrywa się na nich brązowe plamy. Z krwi? Z błota? Z rdzy? Z owoców?  
\- Ale przecież istnieje test gwajalokowy...  
\- Bardzo nieporęczny i nie dający pewności, doktorze. Podobnie z mikroskopowym badaniem krwinek: bez wartości, jeśli plamy pochodzą sprzed kilku godzin. Teraz nareszcie będzie test Sherlocka Holmesa! Niezawodny.  
\- Należą się panu gratulacje – rzekł John z entuzjazmem.  
\- Bardzo dziękuję, doktorze!  
\- A zatem... zajmuje się pan kryminalistyką?  
\- Można tak powiedzieć. Widzi pan...  
W tym właśnie momencie rozległo się krótkie pukanie do drzwi i do salonu weszła pokojówka pani Hudson.  
\- Paczka do doktora Watsona – powiedziała, podając Johnowi pudełko.  
\- Kto ją przyniósł? - zapytał czujnie Holmes.  
\- Jakiś oberwaniec.  
John już rozerwał papier i wyjął ze środka niedużą, inkrustowaną szkatułkę.  
\- Co to może być? - zastanawiał się głośno. Otworzył szkatułkę i wyjął z niej puderniczkę z laki. Teraz Sherlock Holmes podszedł bliżej i z zainteresowaniem patrzył, jak doktor otwiera puderniczkę i rozgarnia cieniutką bibułę, w jaką zwykle pakowano rachatłukum. W środku było coś jasnego i dziwnie pofałdowanego. John przez naprawdę długą chwilę wpatrywał się w to coś, nie mogąc tego powiązać z żadnym znanym sobie kształtem. Nagle jednak zrozumiał i jęknął, upuszczając zawiniątko.  
To było ludzkie ucho.


	5. UCHO

11.

 

– Jak wyglądał człowiek, który przyniósł paczkę? - zapytał Sherlock Holmes, podnosząc ucho z podłogi przez chusteczkę. John wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia.  
– Już mówiłam, jak oberwaniec – odpowiedziała obojętnie pokojówka.  
– Młody czy stary?  
– Na tyle młody, żeby biegać na posyłki, na tyle dorosły, żeby to nie zwracało niczyjej uwagi.  
– Wysoki czy niski?  
– Nie karzeł, ale też nie wielkolud.  
– Skup się! Nie zauważyłaś niczego charakterystycznego? Pieprzyka, skaleczenia, koloru włosów, utykania?  
– Nie.  
– Och, idź już, Emmo, żadna z ciebie pomoc.  
– Ach tak? Mam się teraz przyglądać wszystkim oberwańcom, którzy tu do pana przychodzą?  
– Powiedziałem, że możesz odejść. Dziękuję.  
Pokojówka wyszła, nadąsana, a Holmes pospieszył z uchem do swojego mikroskopu.  
– Sprawdzę, czy nie ma odcisków palców. Czy może mi pan podać pudełko i puderniczkę?  
John nie od razu pojął, że to do niego. Ociągając się, położył upiorną paczkę na stole. Patrzył, jak Holmes obsypuje ucho, puderniczkę i pudełko jakimś proszkiem i przygląda im się przez okular mikroskopu.  
– Nic z tego – mruknął po dokładnych oględzinach. - Nic nie zostawił. Trzeba nam zatem iść do kostnicy.  
– Kostnicy? - John wstrząsnął się. - Po co?  
– Widzi pan brzeg ucha? Jest blady, bez śladów krwi. Co to oznacza?  
– Że zostało odcięte już po śmierci ofiary?  
– Dokładnie tak, doktorze. A gdzie możemy znaleźć mnóstwo ciał? W kostnicy.  
– W porządku. Nie rozumiem jednak, dlaczego musimy się tym zajmować. Dlaczego nie wezwiemy Scotland Yardu?  
Sherlock Holmes popatrzył na niego uważnie.  
– To chyba pan powinien odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, doktorze Watson.  
– Ja?  
– Owszem.  
– A dlaczegóż to?  
– Z bardzo prostego powodu: paczkę przysłano do pana.  
Watson zamilkł, zdetonowany. Holmes przyglądał mu się długo z czymś pomiędzy współczuciem a fascynacją.  
\- Czy przychodzi panu do głowy choć jedna osoba, choć jeden powód, by ktoś mógł przysłać panu tę makabryczną przesyłkę?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie!  
\- Rozumiem. W takim razie najlepiej będzie, jeśli pójdzie pan za moją radą. Proszę włożyć płaszcz i kapelusz, doktorze. Gra się zaczyna.

Wyszli z domu, Holmes gestem zatrzymał dorożkę i wepchnął do niej niezdecydowanego Johna. Kiedy podał fiakrowi adres kostnicy, John się wstrząsnął. Przecież widywał już trupy, i to w ilości przekraczającej pojęcie normalnego człowieka. A jednak na samą myśl o tym, że poświęci ten piękny dzień na przebywanie w kostnicy, robiło mu się dziwnie mdło. Może dlatego, że miejska kostnica różniła się od ciał żołnierzy poległych na froncie: z poukładanymi równiutko na kamiennych stołach skorupami ludzi, którzy jeszcze wczoraj śmiali się, jedli homara na kolację, gawędzili z przyjaciółmi. W dodatku jednemu z nich ktoś obciął ucho, bezczeszcząc zwłoki. Dlaczego przysłał je Johnowi? Co miała znaczyć ta makabryczna wiadomość?  
Dorożka zatrzymała się przed szpitalem Bart’s, gdzie mieściła się miejska kostnica.  
\- I myśli pan, że tak po prostu wpuszczą nas tam i pozwolą obejrzeć zwłoki? – zapytał John z powątpiewaniem, na co Holmes odpowiedział po prostu:  
\- Tak, tak właśnie myślę.  
John westchnął i nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak tylko pójśc za współlokatorem do środka. Rzeczywiście, człowiek pracujący w kostnicy wydawał się dobrze znać Holmesa. Skinął im tylko głową z daleka i wrócił do swojej roboty, ale Holmes pociągnął doktora za rękaw i pospieszył ku niemu.  
\- Hooper – powiedział podniesionym głosem – Czy nie zginęło panu ostatnio ucho?  
\- Ucho? – zatrzymał się pracownik kostnicy i Johna aż zemdliło na widok szarej mazi mózgu w otwartej czaszce sprawianego trupa.  
\- Uhm. Prawe.  
\- Znalazł pan prawe ucho…?  
\- Nie znalazłem, lecz ten oto gentleman otrzymał je w paczce dziś rano. Zostało obcięte już po śmierci właściciela. Mężczyzny, jesli się nie mylę, w średnim wieku.  
\- Jeśli się pan nie myli, Holmes.  
\- Obaj wiemy, że się nie mylę.  
Dwaj mężczyźni mierzyli się przez chwilę ostrymi, nieustępliwymi spojrzeniami, dzięki czemu John mógł oderwać wzrok od leżącego na stole sekcyjnym ciała i przyjrzeć się pracownikowi kostnicy. Był on dziwnie kobiecym typem, nieduży, drobny, rudy. Miał sterczące dziarsko, nawoskowane wąsy i hiszpańską bródkę, ale jego jasne oczy były wilgotne i aksamitne. Męskie ubranie leżało na nim podejrzanie niedobrze w niektórych partiach ciała, ale John porzucił niedorzeczne myśli, które go wiodły na manowce.  
\- Czy możemy obejrzeć ciała? – zapytał.  
\- To zostało przywiezione nie później niż dzisiejszej nocy – oświadczył Holmes z oszałamiającą pewnością siebie. – Myślę, że podałem panu wystarczająco dużo szczegółów, Hooper.  
Pracownik kostnicy wyprostował się na całą swoją niezbyt imponującą wysokość i ruszył w kierunku kamiennych stołów przykrytych brezentem. Nieomylnie rozpoznał kształt i odsłonił brezent. John krzyknął na widok ciała.

 

12.

Poprzedniego dnia Sebastian zaniedbał wizytę u narzeczonej, zatem ubrał się starannie, ogolił się, uczesał na mokro i wyglansował buty. Po drodze kupił bukiecik kwiatów. Szedł radośnie, pogwizdując na myśl o przyjemności, jaką jego pojawienie się niezawodnie wzbudzi w Harriett.  
\- Morderstwo w centralnym Londynie! Morderstwo w centralnym Londynie! – wrzeszczał mały sprzedawca gazet, wciskając przechodniom do rąk wyświechtane płachty porannego wydania dziennika. Sebastian wręczył chłopakowi kilka pensów i wziął od niego gazetę. Gdy jednak rzucił okiem na artykuł, przyspieszył kroku, omal nie ruszając biegiem. Z pierwszej strony spoglądał na niego surowo wuj Jakub Watson.  
Oznaczało to, że Sebastian jest kompletnym idiotą. Przeoczył znaki w mieszkaniu wuja Beniamina i oto pozwalał, by ktoś zabijał Watsonów pod samym jego nosem. Co z kolei oznaczało, że nie wywiązał się z powierzonego zadania. Wprawdzie Szef nie sprecyzował, na którego Watsona Sebastian miał mieć oko, dlatego dla pewności powinien był pilnować wszystkich. Sebastian spodziewał się poważnych kłopotów, ale wiele razy już był w poważnych kłopotach i jakoś wychodził z nich cało, dlatego teraz skupił się na zadaniu. Najpierw musiał sprawdzić, czy Harriett jest bezpieczna. Czuł, że człowiek, który bawi się z nim w kotka i myszkę, wyprzedza go o krok, a Sebastian nienawidził być wyprzedzany. Ta sytuacja znów przywołała mu w pamięci wydarzenia w Indiach, kiedy to starł się z tygrysem, ranił go i sam został rozorany pazurami dzikiego kota. Tygrys porzucił go i umknął do dżungli. Sebastian jednak nie miał w zwyczaju odpuszczać. Trzymając się za rozpłatany bok, czołgał się po krwawych śladach pozostawionych przez zwierzę. Kiedy dotarł nad brzeg rzeki i wszystkie tropy wskazywały na to, że tygrys przepłynął na drugą stronę, Sebastian zebrał się w sobie i ruszył do walki z nurtem. Wprawdzie na drugim brzegu leżał ledwie żywy blisko godzinę, zanim wzmocnił się na tyle, by ruszyć dalej, ale jego poświęcenie zostało nagrodzone: tygrys leżał kilkadziesiąt kroków dalej. Odniesione przez niego rany okazały się poważniejsze niż na to wyglądało i zwierzę wykrwawiło się w czasie ucieczki. Teraz tygrys leżał na boku, dysząc cieżko z wywalonym na bok jęzorem. Był olbrzymi. Kiedy Sebastian pochylił się nad nim, otworzył żółte oko i spojrzał na mężczyznę bez lęku. Głęboki pomruk wydobył się z jego złotej, potężnej piersi. Sebastian przesunął dłonią po jego pasiastym boku, wymacał żebra, przeliczył je i wbił pomiędzy nie swój myśliwski nóż. A potem zemdlał.

Harry była cała i zdrowa, tylko roztrzęsiona.  
\- Nie rozumiem, co się dzieje – powtarzała raz po raz, krążąc po pokoju. – Wypadek wuja Beniamina, teraz wuj Jakub…  
Głos niebezpiecznie jej się załamał. Zamilkła na chwilę, żeby zebrać się w sobie, a potem powtórzyła:  
\- Nic nie rozumiem.  
\- Czy wuj Jakub miał jakichś wrogów? – zapytał Sebastian, śledząc ją wzrokiem.  
\- Wrogów? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Jakich wrogów mógłby mieć człowiek pokroju wuja Jakuba? Obrażonego mleczarza? Piekarza, u którego przestał kupować chleb na rzecz konkurencyjnego sklepiku…?  
\- Hmm. A czy twoi wujowie weszli ostatnio w jakieś interesy?  
\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.  
\- Ciekawe…  
Sebastian przyglądał jej się, myśląc intensywnie. Po pierwsze, musiał zameldować o tym Szefowi. Po drugie, zastanawiał się, na kogo teraz pora. To zależy od wiadomości, którą chce przekazać zabójca. A Sebastian nawet w przybliżeniu nie ma pojęcia kim on jest.  
\- Skarbie, czy w ciągu ostatnich tygodni wydarzyło się coś nietypowego? Nic nie przychodzi ci do głowy?  
\- Oprócz wyprowadzki Johna?  
Wyprowadzka Johna. Czy mogła mieć z tą sprawą cokolwiek wspólnego? Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się, że nie. Ale z drugiej strony jaki był powód jego nagłej wyprowadzki? Może John wie coś więcej niż chciałby powiedziec rodzinie?  
\- Muszę się z nim zobaczyć – powiedział Sebastian na głos i wstał.  
\- Z Johnem? A po co?  
\- Muszę go o coś zapytać. Postaraj się niczym nie martwić i czekaj na mnie. Wrócę przed wieczorem.

13.

John nie pamiętał, w jaki sposób znalazł się przy tym nakrytym śnieżnobiałym obrusem stoliku, na którym kelner ustawiał właśnie talerze z przystawkami. Pełen niepokoju patrzył, jak ubrany w nieskazitelnie biały frak mężczyzna nalewa mu wino do kieliszka. Nie pamiętał, żeby szedł do restauracji. Nie pamiętał, żeby zamawiał całe to jedzenie. Nie pamiętał, żeby wybierał wino! Czuł zbliżający się atak paniki, gdy jego spojrzenie padło wreszcie na siedzącego naprzeciwko mężczyznę. Na jego bladą twarz, czarne loki wymykające się wszelkim próbom ułożenia jakiejkolwiek fryzury, bardzo błękitne, teraz pełne niepokoju oczy. Zrozumiał, że w jakiś sposób przeskoczył do Gniazda Piratów, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Coś się zmieniło: po raz pierwszy John nie znalazł się w swoim mieszkaniu, tylko gdzie indziej. W zupełnie obcym sobie miejscu. Rozejrzał się dyskretnie i upewnił się, że nigdy nie był w tej restauracji. W realnym świecie. To skłoniło go do refleksji nad potęgą ludzkiego umysłu, który potrafi z niczego stworzyć tak pełne szczegółów wnętrze. W restauracji byli również inni ludzie, których John nie znał nawet z widzenia. Co ciekawe, nie zwracali na Johna najmniejszej uwagi. To też było inne niż zwykle. W swoich marzeniach John zawsze znajdował się w centrum zainteresowania. Upił łyk wina, martwiąc się, że ono też może okazać się inne niż dotychczas, ale aż westchnął z ulgi. Było doskonałe.  
\- Lepiej? – zapytał miękko Sherlock Holmes, przyglądając mu się badawczo.  
\- O tak. Co to za straszny dzień…! Otrzymałem paczkę, w której znajdowało się ucho mojego wuja! Byłem w kostnicy i widziałem ciało. To było potworne. Kto mógł go zabić i dlaczego przysłał mi jego ucho, na Boga?  
\- Z pewnością mogło to być szokujące.  
\- I było! Biedny wuj…!  
John zastanowił się chwilę. Oczywiście było mu żal wuja Jakuba, ale musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że go nie cierpiał. Nie życzył mu śmierci, rzecz jasna, ale nie odczuwał też żadnej żałoby.  
\- To bardzo dziwne – powiedział powoli. – Najpierw wuj Beniamin, teraz wuj Jakub. Niby wuj Beniamin zmarł w wyniku zwykłego wypadku, ale czy to nie podejrzane? Dwaj moi wujowie w tak krótkim odstępie czasu? W dodatku wuj Beniamin cudownym zrządzeniem losu uległ wypadkowi akurat tego dnia, gdy było mi to na rękę…  
\- Na rękę?  
\- Nie pamiętasz? To było zaraz po przyjęciu u wuja Herberta, po którym wuj Beniamin niezawodnie wykreśliłby mnie z testamentu. A wuj Jakub… Cóż, powiedzieć, że nie przepadaliśmy za sobą, to nic nie powiedzieć. Kiedy widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni, chciał mnie trzymać pod kluczem. I nazwał mnie szczeniakiem.  
\- Ale kto mógłby...?  
\- No właśnie – westchnął John. - I dlaczego? Przecież nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. Czy ktoś próbuje mnie wrobić?  
\- Po co?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. To jakaś gigantyczna zagadka, której nie mam szans sam rozwiązać.  
\- Od rozwiązywania zagadek jestem tutaj ja – powiedział Sherlock Holmes z uśmieszkiem. John w odpowiedzi pochylił się i położył rękę na jego spoczywającej na stole dłoni. Holmes wyglądał na zaskoczonego , ale nie cofnął ręki. John sam był zdziwiony swoją śmiałością. Znajdowali się przecież w miejscu publicznym. Jednak to było Gniazdo Piratów, nie prawdziwy świat. Tutaj Johnowi wolno było wszystko.  
\- Tak – powiedział. - Na szczęście ty tutaj jesteś. I bardzo się cieszę, że przestałeś być na mnie zły. Nie mogłem już tego znieść.  
Sherlock wyprostował się nieco, jak gdyby cofnął.  
\- Zły...? - zapytał.  
\- No, może nie zły, ale było ci przykro i nie chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać.  
\- Jak się panu wydaje, z kim pan rozmawia, doktorze?  
John zdębiał nieco. Wpatrywał się w twarz siedzącego przed nim mężczyzny, próbując zrozumieć, co się właściwie dzieje. Znów się rozejrzał. Świat dookoła nie zmienił się: ludzie wciąż jedli, rozmawiali i zajmowali się sobą. To nie było Gniazdo Piratów! To była rzeczywistość najbardziej rzeczywista z możliwych. A John właśnie całkowicie się pogrążył w oczach człowieka, na którym mu zależało. Bardzo powoli odsunął się na krześle i schował dłonie za plecy.  
\- Na pewno dobrze się pan czuje, Watson?  
\- Tak, proszę mi wybaczyć. Rzeczywiście... przez chwilę czułem się niezdrów.  
\- Mówił pan ze mną jak z serdecznym przyjacielem, a jednak zdawało mi się, że mnie pan rozpoznaje.  
John rozłożył bezradnie ręce, nie mając pojęcia jak to wyjaśnić.  
\- Nie pamiętam, co się wydarzyło od momentu, gdy Hooper w kostnicy pokazał mi ciało wuja Jakuba.  
\- Zasłabł pan, doktorze. Miał pan coś w rodzaju ataku sercowego.  
Doktor kiwnął głową. To by się zgadzało. Holmes patrzył na niego przez chwilę nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem, po czym dodał:  
\- Wyprowadziłem pana na zewnątrz. Kiedy zdawało mi się, że atak przeminął, pomyślałem, że powinien pan coś zjeść. Ta restauracja była najbliżej.  
\- Nie pamiętam, jak się tu znaleźliśmy – przyznał ze wstydem John.  
\- To bardzo możliwe, był pan ogromnie wzburzony.  
\- Nie pamiętam nawet, że zamawiałem jedzenie.  
\- Ja je zamówiłem, podobnie jak wino.  
\- Dziękuję panu, Holmes.  
Holmes milczał długą chwilę, nim odezwał się znowu:  
\- Chciałbym wiedzieć, z kim mnie pan pomylił, doktorze.  
\- Po prostu... nie byłem sobą, panie Holmes. Proszę mi wybaczyć tę chwilową niedyspozycję. Czy wiemy, w jaki sposób zmarł mój wuj?  
\- Hooper nie przeprowadził jeszcze sekcji zwłok. Spróbuję się czegoś dowiedzieć później.  
John kiwnął głową i zaczął niepewnie grzebać widelcem w talerzu.  
\- Powinien pan coś zjeść – powiedział surowo Holmes. - Pańskie ciało, a przede wszystkim pański mózg, potrzebują paliwa, by działać prawidłowo.  
\- A pan nie musi jeść?  
\- Nigdy nie jem podczas sprawy.  
\- Zatem jestem „sprawą”?  
\- Tym właśnie się zajmuję, doktorze. Rozwiązuję nierozwiązywalne zagadki.  
\- Czy ta profesja ma jakąś nazwę?  
\- Owszem, sam ją wymyśliłem. Jestem detektywem – konsultantem.  
\- Pomaga pan policji?  
\- Czasem.  
\- Policja konsultuje się u amatorów?  
\- Myśli pan, że jestem amatorem?  
\- Nie, to znaczy... Proszę o wybaczenie, Holmes. Zdecydowanie nie jestem dziś sobą.  
\- Powiedział pan coś interesującego. Wcześniej, kiedy brał mnie pan za kogoś innego. Że oba zgony pańskich wujów są panu w jakiś sposób na rękę.  
\- Proszę nie przywiązywać do tego wagi. Byłem niezdrów.  
\- Nie nie nie, doktorze, myślę, że to klucz do naszej zagadki.  
\- Nie zamordowałem swoich wujów, jeśli do tego pan zmierza.  
\- Niech mnie pan nie rozczarowuje. Oczywiście, że ich pan nie zamordował. Ale ktoś się bawi z panem w kotka i myszkę. Pytanie brzmi: kto? I po co?

Kiedy wracali potem spacerem do domu, John z wdzięcznością myślał o zachowaniu Holmesa, o jego delikatności i dyskrecji. To było wzruszające, jak bardzo przejął się jego sprawą, odwiedził wraz z nim kostnicę, zaprosił go do restauracji, gdy John poczuł się niezdrów. Kiedy zorientował się, jak bardzo John wstydzi się swojej pomyłki co do jego osoby, ani razu do tego nie nawiązał. John musiał przyznać, że jest nim coraz bardziej oczarowany.  
\- Wiem, co poprawi panu nastrój – powiedział nagle idący obok niego Holmes.  
\- Hmm?  
\- Udajmy się do krainy skrzypiec, gdzie panuje słodycz i harmonia i gdzie nie będą nas prześladować żadne oddzielone od ciała uszy.  
\- Nie rozumiem.  
\- Dziś w St James Hall koncertuje znakomity skrzypek z Rachmaninowem. Powinien go pan posłuchać.  
John nie był nawet pewien, czy lubi skrzypce, a już zupełnie nie wiedział, kto to Rachmaninow, ale uległ sile perswazji Holmesa. Spędził zatem cały wieczór w sali koncertowej, obserwując dyskretnie swego współlokatora, który zdawał się być zupełnie szczęśliwy, lekko poruszając swymi długimi, szczupłymi palcami w rytm muzyki. Jego łagodnie uśmiechnięta twarz i rozmarzone oczy nie miały w sobie nic ze swojej zwykłej drapieżności i błyskotliwości, za to nieodparcie kojarzyły się Johnowi z Gniazdem Piratów. Jeśli to potrwa dłużej, myślał John z rozpaczą, chyba postradam rozum i przestanę rozpoznawać, co się dzieje w rzeczywistości, a co tylko w mojej wyobraźni.  
\- Mój drogi – odezwał się nagle Sherlock Holmes, jak gdyby usłyszał jego myśli – prawdziwe życie przynosi zdecydowanie dziwniejsze zdarzenia, niż jest w stanie wymyślić nawet najbujniejsza wyobraźnia. Nie ośmieliłbym się wyobrażać sobie zdarzeń, które w rzeczywistości są solą prawdziwego, zwykłego życia. Gdybyśmy zdołali wyfrunąć z tej sali i, trzymając się za ręce, unosić nad tym wielkim miastem, delikatnie rozsuwając dachy i, zaglądając do różnych miejsc, przyglądać się temu, co się tam rozgrywa – nietypowe okoliczności, plany, krzyżujące się przyczyny, cudowne łańcuchy zdarzeń prowadzące do najbardziej niezwykłych wyników – przekonalibyśmy się, że wszystkie wymyślone historie oparte na konwencjach i przewidywanych zakończeniach, są w porównaniu do nich nudne i pozbawione jakichkolwiek interesujących cech.  
Zamilkł i wrócił do słuchania muzyki, pozostawiając Johna w niepewności, czy faktycznie powiedział to, co powiedział, czy może John to sobie wyobraził.

**Author's Note:**

> Dzięki i do poniedziałku! :)


End file.
